


Love is a Beautiful Thing

by ShirotaGirl88



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirotaGirl88/pseuds/ShirotaGirl88
Summary: Sabriel is a pianist; Thomas is an actor. As their two worlds collide, love is bound to happen.Unexpected. Exciting. Soul-warming.Can this love work for them? You be the judge.





	1. Beginning

**Day #1: Beginning.**

**The Beginning of Love**

* * *

 

My name is Sabriel. I’m a visiting pianist from America and London was my latest stop. It’s a very beautiful city and despite having a busy schedule preparing for my performance in a few days I wanted to go explore it. I’d actually finally slipped my manager, Gabriel, and was headed to the shopping district of London. I planned on having so much fun today.

I wandered around for a little bit and visited quite a few of the shops when it started to rain heavily. I hadn’t brought an umbrella along so I wasn’t prepared for the downpour. I squeaked loudly and ran for cover under a small walkway attached to a few shops.

Just as I started flicking the water off my fingers and arms I felt a light tap on my shoulder. “Ma'am.”

I turned startled and stared up into the face of one of the most beautiful men I’d ever encountered. He had slicked back reddish blond hair, a scruffy goatee of the same colour and brilliantly blue eyes that twinkled down at me with glee. “Uh… hi. Did you need something?”

The man chuckled and shook his head. His British accent was as smooth and his words well enunciated. “No. I was just walking a ways down the street when I saw you run for cover. You’re not from around here are you?”

I shook my head and ducked my head with slight embarrassment. “No. I’ve only been here for two days.”

I heard him chuckle again. “I figured as much. Here.” I looked up at him as he offered me his umbrella that he’d had tucked under one of his long arms. “You can borrow my umbrella.”

I blushed and shook my head quickly. “Oh, I couldn’t. You need it. I can wait for the rain to stop. I don’t think I’m that far from where I’m working.” That was a lie because I was quite a few blocks away from the concert hall where I was supposed to be practicing.

The man stared at me for a few seconds before arching one of his brows. He flicked the umbrella open and held it above me while he scooted closer to me. “Then we can both share it and I’ll walk you back to where you work.”

I stared up into his blue eyes for a few seconds before giving a small nod. I really did need to get back and it didn’t look like the rain was going to be stopping any time soon. “Thank you, sir. That’s very kind of you.”

He smiled brightly and extended his free hand. “Please, call me Thomas.”

I smiled back at him and shuffled my purse up onto my left shoulder and took his offered hand. It practically swallowed mine as his long fingers wrapped around mine effortlessly. “Then you can call me Sabriel.”

Thomas turned my hand palm down and brought it up to his lips where he brushed a light kiss across my knuckles. His whiskers tickled and I have a small giggle before he released my hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sabriel.”

I blushed harder and tucked my hand into my pocket as I nodded quickly. “Same.”

This time he didn’t chuckle. He laughed outright and as I turned to watch his eyes closed and his smile grew and his tongue began to poke out from between his teeth. I felt myself smile and the beginning of some weird feeling started to build in my chest. When he was finished laughing he gave a little cough and readjusted the umbrella. “Sorry about that. You’re just too cute. Shall we?” He motioned forward towards the ever flowing crowd of locals and tourists.

I nodded and stepped forward, stuffing my hands completely into my pants pockets. Thomas moved in step with me and we headed back to the concert hall where I knew my brother, and manager, Gabriel would be waiting to chew me out.

When we arrived outside the concert hall the rain was barely a sprinkle now. Thomas followed me up the front steps and once we were under the shelter of the extending roof he pulled the umbrella away and shook the water off before closing it. He smiled down at me as I shifted beside him. “So. What’s your job here if it’s alright for me to ask?”

I licked my lips quickly and gave a tiny shrug. “I’m a pianist.”

“Oh?” He bent down to peek at me as I hid behind my bangs. “Are you one of the traveling performers that will be performing in a few nights during the classical concert?”

I slowly looked up at him which allowed him to straighten again and slowly nodded. “Yah.”

“SABRIEL ARIETTA DIONNSAIDHE!”

I startled and turned away from Thomas to see my brother angrily walking towards me. I took a few steps away from Thomas and waited patiently for my brother to stop in front of me. “Gabriel.”

Gabriel just stared at me for a few seconds before sighing. “Sabriel, you know you can’t just leave like that without telling me. You have to practice. And, you could have gotten lost. You don’t know your way around London.”

I gave a small shrug. “I got by just fine. It’s only when it started raining that I had a problem.” I shifted to the side and motioned back towards Thomas where he stood watching. “And this kind gentleman helped me.”

Gabriel looked past me at Thomas before offering him his hand. “If it’s true that you helped my sister than I’m grateful. Thank you.”

Thomas gave a soft laugh and took my brother’s hand, shaking it firmly. “It was my pleasure, Mr. Dionnsaidhe.”

My brother frowned. “How…”

Thomas gave another soft laugh. “You just said your sister’s whole name. I figured that her last name would also be yours.”

“Oh.” My brother nodded and then gave Thomas a heavy pat on the back. “Anyways, thanks.” He turned back to me and eyeballed me to make sure I understood the importance of his words. “We have to get back to practice. Now.”

I sighed as my brother turned and walked away before smiling up at Thomas. He smiled back, his blue eyes still sparkling with glee. “It was nice meeting you Thomas but it seem like I have to go or my brother will blow a vein or something.”

Thomas laughed loudly again, the same as last time and I felt my heart thump in my chest and butterflies flutter in my stomach. When he was finally able to look back at me he reached out and took my hand, pulling it up towards his lips again. Before his lips pressed against my skin he spoke. “I’ll visit again, Miss Dionnsaidhe. Until then stay safe and work hard.” His lips were warm as the pressed against my knuckles and electricity played along my skin before he pulled away, his blue blue eyes ever leaving mine until he pulled away. Then he turned, opened his umbrella and walked back down the steps that led to the street.

I walked out from beneath the shelter of the roof and watched as he walked back the way we’d came. When I couldn’t see him again I slowly backed up until I could lean against one of the many pillars surrounding the concert hall. My heart was racing out of my chest and I was beginning to feel lightheaded. I’d never felt this way about a guy before. I’d never been interested in a guy before and now I was experiencing something new. 

After a few minutes of staring up at the dark clouds trying to calm my heart I tucked the hand Thomas had kissed against my chest and walked back into the concert hall to practice my performance pieces some more. I found myself smiling for the rest of the evening.


	2. Accusation

**Day #2: Accusation.**

**Brother’s Accusation**

* * *

 

“Dern it, Sabriel. Why must you always push my patience? You know how important this performance is for your career. I’m only trying to make sure you’re ready!”

I glared at my brother and pushed away from the piano. I walked up to him and poked him in the chest. “I am ready, Gabriel. I’ve been ready. I’m tired of playing the piano today. I want a break. I want to go explore more of London. I want to find Thomas again. Anything put practicing again.”

Gabriel sucked in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. He was trying to control his temper and I knew I wasn’t helping any. I knew how to push his buttons. I was his twin after all. We were one and the same; or _almost_ at least. “Do you even want your dreams to come true, Sabriel?”

I frowned and blinked up at him. “What do you mean? Of course I want my dreams to come true, that’s why I’ve worked so long and studied so hard.”

“Well it doesn’t sound like it, Sabriel. I feel like you’d rather go chase boys instead of achieving your goals.”

I gasped and smacked him on the chest. “How dare you say that! I don’t chase boys.”

“Then what were you doing yesterday with that Thomas fellow? Seems like you were interested in him.”

I narrowed my eyes at him and reached up to grab a handful of his shirt. Sure he was my brother but that didn’t mean I couldn’t beat the tar out of him. “So what are you saying exactly, Gabriel? Are you accusing me of wanting him more than my dreams?”

He didn’t try to remove my hold on his shirt; instead he just stared steadily down at me with his green eyes that were shifting towards gold as he got angry. “Maybe. Maybe I feel like you’re going to abandon your dreams for this man. He is quite a looker and sweet on words. I’ve never seen you look at a man like that.”

I knew my brother was right, about my reactions at least; but not that I would give up on my dreams. We’d grown up without a family, me and my brother. Just him and I on our own fending for ourselves and we’d both worked hard to get where we were. I fisted his shirt harder and drew him down until we were almost eye to eye. “Here me now, brother. We’ve come too far for me to just let our dreams go for a man. Yes I like him. Yes I’m attracted to him but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let that get in the way of my dreams.” I sighed and let my brother go, stepping back from him. “I’m just saying that I’m tired of practicing right now. I don’t need my fingers to cramp on my in a couple of nights during the concert.”

My brother put his face in his hands and let out a long defeated sigh. “Just promise me you won’t lose sight of what you’re aiming for, Sabriel. That’s all I ask. I don’t mind if you see this Thomas… just… just don’t let him drag you away. Ok?”

I gave my brother a tender smile as he looked up at me and I moved back forward, cupping his cheek lightly. “I won’t. I promise.”

He reached forward and pulled me into a tight hug, crushing me to his chest. “I love you, Sabriel.”

I hugged him back just as tightly and breathed in his familiar scent. “I love you too, bubby.”


	3. Restless

**Day #3: Restless**

* * *

 

Thomas had been restless for the past couple days since he’d met Sabriel. He wanted to go visit her at the concert hall but knew that she was very busy. He knew what being busy was like. He was a major actor after all. It was only one more day until the concert in which she would be performing and he’d already bought front row tickets so that he could watch her play. He’d always loved the piano and has said before that he desired to become a god of piano playing. He did reasonably well but he knew that Sabriel was better.

Pulled from his thoughts by his phone he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the name. It was his publicist Luke. He gave a small smile and clicked answer. Luke was one of his favourite people to hang with, even if he was his publicist. Luke was a chill publicist but knew when to usher him along so he wouldn’t be late to appointments. “Hey, Luke.”

“Are you busy right now, Tom?”

Thomas gave a small sigh. “Not particularly, no. I was just wandering around my flat thinking of some things. Did you need something?”

Luke gave a small laugh and Thomas could hear his publicist give a small shrug. “We’ve been invited out to dinner by the traveling musicians from the concert you bought tickets for. I was wondering if you would want to go or if I should decline upon the premise that you have an interview?”

Thomas sucked in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out and speaking quickly. “Don’t decline, Luke. Whatever you do, please, don’t decline.”

Luke laughed louder this time. “Whatever you say, Tom. I’ll set up the time and the place and call you when we’re all set. Might want to wear something formal-ish I suppose. Wouldn’t want to be outshone by the ladies and gents now would you?”

Thomas chuckled and said goodbye to Luke so that he could settle things with the musicians. Thoughts were running through his mind and he could barely keep up with them. He was finally going to see Sabriel again and it would be a day early… well, a night early. Thomas smiled to himself and went up the stairs to his bedroom where he planned to shower and find something that would complement him well tonight. He planned on making tonight a wonderful night. Maybe he’d even ask Sabriel to go on a walk with him tonight after dinner. With a small smile on his face he turned the water on so that it would heat up and began to strip, his thoughts only of Sabriel.


	4. Snowflake

**Day 4: Snowflake**

* * *

 

8 p.m. was the time that me and a few of the other traveling performers would be having dinner with Thomas and his agent. My brother had arranged this little get together before the concert tomorrow after the discussion he and I had yesterday about me liking Thomas. I still didn’t know who he was and my brother wasn’t saying anything but when I’d found out that he had to go through a publicist to talk to Thomas I’d been surprised. 

Now I was sitting at the small fancy restaurant that my brother had picked out wearing a long black and green dress with tiny snowflake crystals. Snowflakes were one of my favourite things and quite a few dresses that I owned had tiny crystal snowflakes. I felt pretty in it and I hoped Thomas liked it as well. I’d even left my long hair down to cascade down my back so that it would rest just below my bum.

There was a tinkle of bells at the door and I immediately stood in anticipation of seeing Thomas again. My heart raced as he stepped through the door and over to the table we’d reserved. He was wearing black dress slacks, a soft purple dress shirt and a black vest that accented his shoulders and waist nicely. I felt myself blushing and struggled to control thoughts. Over the top of the shirt and vest was a soft looking black sweater that scooped down into a V and buttoned near the bottom. He looked amazing.

He walked forward and introduced himself to the performers that were seated before me so I waited patiently. When he finally stopped in front of me he slowly reached out and picked my hand up, brushing a warm kiss across my knuckles again. It’s absolutely amazing to see someone so beautiful standing in front of me.“

I blushed and let my hand linger in his for a few moments before my brother coughed and stepped up beside me. "Sabriel, I’d like to introduce you to the actor Tom Hiddleston. Tom, this is my sister Sabriel. I believe you two met for a short while the other day.”

The second my brother said Thomas’ full name my heart went into overdrive and my knees buckled. Thomas had to catch me before I hit the ground and I was suddenly pressed tightly against his chest. I could hear his heart beating as hard as my own. “Are you alright, Sabriel?” His accented voice whispered against the side of my cheek as he leaned down to speak.

I gave a small nod and attempted to push myself away from Thomas’ chest. I stared up into his eyes and found them not blue like they previously were but a soft green with specks of gold. I stumbled over my words as I spoke. “I… I’m sorry. I just… I wasn’t expecting the man who rescued me from the rain the other day to be such a famous actor.”

Thomas gave his adorable laugh again, throwing his head back and allowing his tongue to peek cutely out from between his teeth. When he could stop laughing he stepped back and gave a small bow; beautiful ginger blonde hair falling in front of his face. “I feel so honoured that you know of me then, but not enough to know who I was upon first encountering me. That makes me happy.”

I blushed harder and had to grab a hold of my brother’s arm to steady myself again. Gabriel just laughed and helped guide me back to my chair but despite the laughter I knew what he was telling me with my eyes. He wanted me to be careful. I gave a small nod before turning back to Thomas. “Thank you for accepting our offer to have dinner with a few of us traveling performers. It’s an honour to be in the presence of someone as hardworking as yourself. It’s inspiring.”

The other performers clapped and nodded their head in agreement. One of the other girl performers that had been invited eyeballed Thomas intently but he didn’t pay any attention to her. Instead he walked over beside me and made a shooing motion with his hands. I slowly scooted over in the booth seat and allowed him to sit down. My brother wasn’t happy but he took a seat a little further down the table. I felt the palms of my hands go sweaty but I kept them in my  lap while we all ordered our food. When everyone was finished ordering we began to talk about the performances that would be going on tomorrow. Thomas paid particular attention to me the whole time and I felt flattered. He was very polite in the way he spoke and near the end of dinner I could tell that he had a passion for the piano.

As soon as the plates were cleared from the table Thomas slowly stood up and offered me his hand. I looked up at him questioningly but he only smiled before speaking. “Would you like to go for a walk with me tonight, Sabriel?”

I swallowed loudly and turned to look at my brother for an answer. I didn’t want to upset him but Gabriel only gave me a nod of his head signaling that it would be ok for me to go on a walk. I turned back to Thomas and smiled brightly, placing my small hand into his very large one. His fingers once again swallowed my hand up. “I’d love to go for a walk. It felt wonderful earlier this evening before dinner and I believe it will feel just as amazing now. Thank you for offering.”

Thomas smiled down at me and gently reached up to brush his fingertips against my cheek. “Thank you for accepting.


	5. Haze

**Day #5: Haze**

* * *

 

Stepping outside of the restaurant I could see that a fine haze of fog had formed throughout the streets. Thomas took my hand in his and tucked it into the crook of his arm. I smiled up at him and we began to walk slowly down the sidewalk. I didn’t know where we were going but that was alright, as long as it was with Thomas. I could feel my heart racing and I was almost afraid he’d be able to hear it slamming against my chest but I knew that was a stupid fear. 

A few blocks away from the restaurant Thomas finally spoke up. “Sabriel.”

I looked up at him with big eyes. “Thomas.”

He gave a small chuckle and patted my hand where it was tucked. “I… I hope I wasn’t being to forward by asking you to go on a walk with me.”

I gave a tiny shrug. “I don’t think you were being too forward by asking me. The others might have thought so but I don’t. I’m actually glad you asked me to go on a walk.”

Thomas arched one of his brows. “You are?”

I smiled up at him and nodded. “I don’t normally like getting attention from guys but it’s different with you. I think it’s because you’re so damn polite. I just… after you left me the other day I kept wanting to go find you again so we could hang out.” I blushed and hid behind my bangs after saying that.

Thomas gave a soft rumble of a laugh and moved untucking my arm from his so that he could entwine our fingers. “I feel very honoured then that I’ve caught your attention. But I was rather shocked when your brother allowed you to go on a walk with me. He seems like the protective type.”

I gave a small nod. “I was surprised too. But, he said that I could get to know you better and hang out as long as it didn’t interfere with my dreams.”

Thomas stopped and his hands moved up to grip my shoulders lightly, pulling me around to face him. I couldn’t make out the expression on his face and it worried me a little. “Are you afraid I’ll get in the way of your dreams? That I’ll somehow… prevent them from happening?”

I wanted to look away from him but I didn’t allow myself to. I decided to be honest with him. “Some part of me does think that liking you will take me away from my dreams and it scares me because I’ve worked so hard to get where I am today but the other part of me says that I’m being stupid.”

Thomas stared at me for a few moments in silence, biting at his lower lip before saying something. He gently moved his hands from my shoulder and reached down to take both of my hands in his. “I swear by the God above I would never dream of taking you away from your dreams. I want nothing more than to see you accomplish everything. I haven’t known you but for a few days but I already feel something deep for you. It would hurt me to hurt you in that manner, or any manner. I just want to stand beside you, however you want me, and encourage you to reach for those dreams you’ve worked so hard toward. I know how hard it is to work that hard. I’m an actor and it’s not as easy as it might look. My mum was there to encourage me to reach for my dream and now I want to stand beside you and do the same. I want to see you shine like the star you are. Beautifully. Magnificently. Stunningly. I hope you can believe what I’m saying because I’m speaking in pure honesty.”

I felt a tear slip from my cheek as I smiled up at Thomas. I slipped one of my hands out from between his and reached up to cup his cool cheek. I could feel the small shakes vibrating through his body and I knew he was nervous about my reaction. He might be an actor but he was still human. He still had a heart. “I believe you. I…” I shook my head and removed my other hand so that I could wipe at the tears. “I’ve never had anyone aside from my brother say anything like that to me. Those words… your desire to encourage me instead of hold me back… I don’t know what to say to them. Thank you. I… I want…” I didn’t know how to say what I wanted to say.

Thomas reached up and cupped both of my cheeks, mirroring my one hand cupping his. His eyes twinkled with unshed tears in the lap light and his smile grew bigger and bigger as he smiled down at me. “You don’t have to say what you want, Sabriel. I can see it in your eyes.” He slowly leaned down and pressed a soft, warm kiss against my lips before pulling away. “I’ll be here for you.” He leaned forward again and kissed me just a little longer but just as softly. “And I won’t rush anything.” This time the kiss was a little harder but didn’t last very long. I felt my knees start to shake and my heart jump into my throat. He pulled back and turned to face forwards again, lacing our fingers together. “I’ll wait until you’re ready, Sabriel.”

My smile was wobbly as I stared up at him and the tears didn’t stop this time. I tightened my hold on his hand as we began to walk forward. I didn’t know where we were going but I didn’t mind as long as I was with Thomas. I sucked in a deep breath and thanked the stars above for allowing me to meet someone this amazing and kind. It was a blessing.


	6. Flame

**Day 6: Flame**

* * *

 

Tonight. Tonight was the classical concert that almost the whole of London had paid to see. Thomas was seated in the front row dressed in a sleek black velvet suit and a black bow-tie to match. His dress shirt was a soft, cotton blue to match his ever changing eyes. Currently he was sitting in his seat with his legs sprawled wide per usual. His hand was absently toying with the sleeve of his suit jacket while he watched the stage intently. He knew that Sabriel would be playing near the end of the concert but he didn’t mind, as long as he got to watch her beautiful pale fingers fly across the keys. He wanted to see the flame of her passion. He’d seen it last night before he’d taken her back to the restaurant, burning in her eyes. He wanted to physically see it now. To feel the emotions role out from within the magnificent white grand piano.

Thomas was pulled from his thoughts when his publicist Luke moved around a few people’s legs and sat down in the seat next to him. Luke adjusted his light grey suit and smiled at Thomas. “Sorry for being a tad late. Sabriel’s brother wanted to talk to me.”

Thomas arched his brow, curious. “Was it good or bad?”

Luke gave a small shrug and his boyish grin appeared. “Not bad so have no worries.”

Thomas chuckled and turned back to look at the stage. “I rarely worry with you around. You’re a splendid man, Luke, and a splendid publicist.”

From the corner of his eye he could see Luke blush slightly and he smiled to himself. He was glad to have Luke as a friend and as a publicist.

It was another 20 minutes before the concert began and an hour and a half until it was finally time for Sabriel to perform her own classical composition. As she walked out onto the stage the lights glittered of her long dark hair where it was curled and piled onto her head in an attractive and complimenting manner. Thomas could see little crystals glittering within the curls and it made him smile, knowing they were tiny snowflakes. His eyes rarely missed anything so he knew from last night that snowflakes were one of her favourite things. The dress she wore was as black and velvety as his own suit and complimented her pale complexion. She was beautiful. She was absolutely stunning and Thomas could feel his mouth drop open slightly as she tucked her dress under her as she slipped onto the cushioned piano bench. The white of the bench and the grand piano surrounded her black dress and made her even more stunning, if that were possible. 

“Thomas.”

Thomas blinked and turned to look at Luke a few seconds after he’d called his name. “Yes?”

Luke gave a small boyish grin. “You might want to close your mouth. There was a little drool starting to slip out and I don’t want you to ruin your suit.”

Thomas have a soft laugh and wiped at the corner of his mouth to see if Luke’s words were truth. They weren’t but Thomas got a kick out of it anyways. He elbowed Luke lightly in the arm and then turned his attention back to the beautiful woman sitting on the stage in front of him. 

The first notes were soft and haunting as they echoed lightly. The pace of the song was slow at first, building into something that was indescribable. Thomas’ heart started racing like a jackhammer and he slowly slid one of his hands up to press against his chest in the hopes of keeping his heart steady. Sabriel’s fingers danced and stretched beautifully and smoothly across the black and ivory keys and Thomas never looked away. 6 minutes of beauty and magic played and he didn’t look away. 

When Sabriel hit the final key and the resounding not echoed throughout the concert hall she slowly let her foot up from the foot-peddles and stilled her hands. The silence of the crowd grew until she stood and have a small curtsy. All at once the entire concert hall erupted in applause and whistles. A few cheers could be heard and among the loudest was Thomas’ as he cheered and called Sabriel’s name. He turned quickly and motioned for a young man off stage to step forward. The young man stepped into the light carrying a bouquet of a dozen hybrid red roses that flashed white at the tips and on the bottom of the petals. The applause grew louder as Sabriel turned, startled by the gift of flowers and Thomas could see the tiny glittering tears start to roll down her cheeks as she turned to him after accepting them. 

Sabriel smiled and mouthed thank you to Thomas. Thomas felt his heart flutter in his chest and he had to grab at Luke’s arm to steady himself. His smile grew until it seemed to almost split his face as Luke laughed good-humoredly at him and Thomas knew that he would be Sabriel’s biggest fanboy. Forever.


	7. Formal

**Day 7: Formal**

* * *

 

Last night had been amazing and breathtaking. I had never expected to receive such an applause from the crowd. It had brought me to tears. I had also not expected flowers from Thomas. He’d surprised me and I’d loved it. After the concert was over he’d taken me off to the side after I’d said my thanks to everyone. He’d asked me if I’d like to go out for dinner with him, his mother, and his younger sister the following day. Today. I hadn’t know what to say. My brother answered for me, coming up behind me and saying that he’d allow it as long as I was back at a reasonable hour. So I’d accepted his invitation. He’d told me to dress formally.

I was now standing in my rented flat and staring at my closet full of dresses. I didn’t know what to wear. I had half an hour to get dressed and be ready because Thomas was coming to pick me up. I’d already showered and dried my long hair, leaving it down to curl around hips. My light make-up was on and now it was just figuring out what I was going to dress myself in. I gave a loud sigh of frustration and walked over to my door, calling out to my brother. “Gabriel!”

It was a few seconds before Gabriel walked down the hallway towards my room with a grim look on his face. “Need something, sis?”

I nodded and opened the door for him so that he could step completely into the room. “Can you pick something out for me tonight? I can’t decide. I… I don’t want to look bad.”

Gabriel chuckled and walked over to the closet, fingering through the dresses. “You could never look bad, sis. You should know that by now. You’re absolutely beautiful.”

I rolled my eyes. “That’s a lie, Gabriel. Stop trying to flatter me and just choose a dress.”

Gabriel thumbed through the dresses for a few more seconds before giving a triumphant ‘yes’ and pulling a beautiful blue silk, A-line dress from the closet. It was one I hadn’t worn in a while and I smiled as he held it up for me to see. The bodice of the dress had a soft sweetheart neckline and was accented with white and black seed pearls. The sleeves were caped sleeves a darker blue than the soft turquoise of the body. Gabriel smiled at me. “I believe this will compliment you well, sis.”

I blushed and swatted at him as I walked forward. He blocked me with his arm and laughed. “Are you sure you don’t mind me going out with him and his family, Gabriel? You did tell me not to… well… you know.”

Gabriel sucked in a deep breath and held it for a few moments before releasing it and pulling me into a light hug. “Sabriel… I know what I said but I feel like this man isn’t the type to hold you back from your dreams. After what he did for you last night I can see that now. We only have a few more days left here in London and I want you to make the best of them. You’ve earned it. You’ve worked your hardest. ”

I hugged my brother tightly, making sure not to wrinkle the dress and then shoved him towards the door. “Go. I have to get dressed and I don’t have long. If Thomas comes early keep him in the living room or I’ll beat you with my shoe.”

Gabriel laughed and closed the door behind him, giving me the privacy that I needed to slip the dress on and put my dark blue pumps on. I walked over to the mirror and smoothed my hands down the dress, smiling at the image before me. I had to admit that I did look very nice.

The doorbell rang and I quickly moved away from my mirror. I flung my bedroom door open and attempted to jog down the short hallway to get the door before my brother. I just barely beat him. He stuck his tongue out as me as he went back to sit on the couch where he was watching a Rugby match. I took a few seconds to gather myself before I slowly unlocked the door and opened it. Thomas took my breath away as he stood on the landing. He was wearing a silky white vest over a dark blue shirt that made his blue, blue eyes pop magically. The tie he wore was silk and was thin and looked like it was patent leather. The jacket he wore over it all was black and pinstriped. The pants matched the jacket and his shoes were polished to a high shine. He was absolutely stunning. 

He smiled down at me and slowly stepped forward, taking my hand into his and kissing lightly across my knuckles. “Sabriel… I… I have no words for how beautiful you are tonight. You’re more magnificent than last night.”

I blushed profusely and licked my suddenly dry lips. “Uh, same to you… I mean… I mean you look absolutely stunning. Blue makes your eyes stand out.

He laughed his adorable laugh. "Thank you for those kind words, Sabriel.”

I shifted slightly before remembering I had to grab my purse and my wrap. Thomas waited for me to grab them and when I was ready I took his offered hand and smiled. “I think I’m ready now.”

Thomas chuckled and pulled me along after I’d called a goodbye to my brother and closed the door. When we got downstairs he held his car door open for me and waited for me to slid in before closing it and walking around to the drivers side. When he was buckled in and ready to pull away from the curb he turned to look at me and smiled brightly, his beautiful dimples showing and the corner of his eyes crinkling. “I’m glad you’re coming tonight, Sabriel. I’m excited for you to meet my mother and my sister. I…” He shifted slightly and licked his lips. My eyes followed the movement before he spoke again. “I hope you like them.”

I smiled and reached over to cup his cheek, brushing my thumb across his handsome goatee. “I have no doubt I will.”


	8. Companion

**Day #8: Companion**

* * *

 

The car ride to the restaurant was nerve-wracking and the silence in the car was almost too much but I sucked it up and put on my brave face. Thomas reached in between the seats and took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together. He gave me a quick smile before turning back to watch the road. “It’ll be alright, Sabriel. There isn’t anything to be nervous about. It’s not like you’re meeting the Queen of England." 

He gave a soft laugh and I felt better as I watched his cute little tongue flick out from between his teeth. I gave a small giggle along with him and settled back against the leather car seat. I tightened my hold on his hand before saying anything. "I know I shouldn’t be nervous, it’s just… I… I’ve never met a man’s parents before. I was never the dating type. Always too busy with making my dreams become reality. And me and my brother had to fend for ourselves so I definitely couldn’t focus on boys.”

Thomas gave me one of his charming smiles and allowed his thumb to play along the top of my hand. “Well I’m not a boy, Sabriel, so you don’t have to worry about focusing on them.”

The second the words left his mouth a sharp, loud laugh burst from between my lips and I had to let go of his hand so that I could hold my sides. He knew how to lighten the mood perfectly. When I could finally breathe again we were pulling into the parking lot of a quant little restaurant away from the main part of London. Thomas turned the car off and got out, walking around to open my door. As I took his offered hand and he helped me out of the car I smiled up at him, purely happy. “Thank you, Thomas. For making me smile and laugh like this. You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met.”

Thomas had the grace to blush slightly as he pulled me into a tight hug. I buried my face against his chest and breathed in the scent of him. He was warm and I could hear his heart pounding loudly. He kissed the top of my head. “Bless you for saying that, beautiful Sabriel. Your words touch my heart.”

There was a soft cough from behind us and Thomas slowly let me pull away but his hand slid down to hold mine. We both turned to find what I presumed to be his sister standing at the door of the restaurant watching. She was absolutely beautiful and she looked like the female version of Thomas. She had shoulder length hair that curled at the bottom. The colour of it was a mixture between a medium brown and a dark blonde. It matched her pale complexion and framed her face beautifully. She had a slightly less angular face than her brother but had the same sharp cheekbones. When Thomas pulled me forward with him to greet her I could see that her eyes were blue like his, but darker and just as beautiful. 

Thomas let my hand go and hugged his sister for a moment before turning and smiling back at me. “Emma, this is the beautifully talented young lady I was telling you about. Her name is Sabriel.”

Emma smiled and it was just as blinding as Thomas’. She held her hand out and I took it. Her grip was firm but soft at the same time. “Sabriel. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Emma, Thomas’ baby sister.”

I felt my smile grow and I gave a small nod. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Emma. You’re very beautiful.”

Emma gave a very soft laugh. “Thank you, Sabriel. You’re a very sweet girl.”

Thomas moved back towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist while Emma held the door open for us. Once we were inside Emma guided us back to the table where I knew Thomas’ mother was sitting. She stood up when we stopped beside the table and I found her to be an inch or two taller than me. I could tell where both Thomas and Emma got their looks. Her eyes were a faded blue from age but they were still sharp as she smiled down at me. Her hair was bobbed just below her ears and was a soft white. Thomas gave her a quick hug with his free arm and then introduced me. “Mum, this is Sabriel.” He looked down at me with a smile and beckoned towards his mother. “Sabriel, this is my beautiful mother Diana.”

Instead of offering me her hand to shake, she gently pushed her son back and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a warm hug. Her voice is just as smooth and well enunciated and articulate as Thomas and Emma’s. “Bless you, Sabriel, for making my son happy.” She pulled back from the hug and held me at arm’s length. “He’s done nothing but talk about you since the day he rescued you from the rain. For the longest time it was about his movies and this Loki character he performs as. I’m glad you’ve given him something else to talk about for once.” She smiled back at her son and gave him a small wink. “Not that I don’t love hearing about the accomplishments he’s achieved.”

As Diana pulled away I could feel my cheeks burn from the intensity of my blush. “Thank you, Mrs. Hiddleston.”

Diana laughed and reached up to gently run her hand through my bangs, brushing them away from my face. “Hush, dear. Call me Diana. I feel so old when people address me as Mrs. Hiddleston.”

A soft laugh escaped my lips and I took the seat that Thomas had pulled out for me as his mother and sister took their seats. I smiled over at Diana. “You are far from old, Diana. You’re very beautiful. I can see where your son and daughter get their looks from.”

Diana waved my words away and laughed. “Bah, dear. No need for compliments like that. You yourself are a beautiful companion for my son.”

Thomas chuckles as he took his seat and he scooted closer to me, draping his arm over the back of my chair and lightly running his fingers in circles across my shoulder. He leaned in and whispered to me, his voice warm. “And I hope you’ll remain my beautiful companion.”

I blushed at his words and ducked my head as the waiter came to take our order. I could feel my heart jumping in my throat but I could do nothing but smile. I turned my head so that I could whisper back to him. “As long as you remain as mine." 

I pressed a soft kiss against his cheek as he sucked in a sharp breath and I felt his hand inch up to drape against my neck, his fingers now tickling against my skin. "I will."


	9. Move

**Day #9: Move**

* * *

 

The past couple of days since the concert had been blissful to say the least. Sabriel had spent them with Thomas when they both weren’t busy. Thomas had had a few interviews that he couldn’t miss, talking about his recent movie, Avengers, and the movies he would be starring in in the upcoming months and year. Sabriel had been practicing and, sadly, packing. She would be leaving upon the morrow and Thomas felt a pain lace through his heart as he thought about her leaving. He wanted to keep her with him forever if he could but he knew that he had to support her dreams or he would lose her. He didn’t want that. In order to support her dreams he had to let her go. Not truly, and not forever, but travel-wise he had to. She was due to be in Germany within the next couple of days for another classical concert held in Berlin. Following that, she had a concert in St. Petersburg, Russia before finally flying back to the States. 

Thomas sighed as he left his final interview for the evening and he headed to a store down in the main shopping district of London. As he entered the small building he smiled at the salesman standing behind the counter and walked up to him. Thomas gazed down at the beautiful jewelry below him in the glass cases and tried to find something he knew Sabriel would love. He wanted to get her something from him before she moved. He wanted something of he got for her to travel with her as she hoped from one place to another. He knew that that way he’d always be with her, even when he couldn’t talk to her on the phone.

After about twenty minutes browsing he was halfway through the display cases when he spotted a piece of jewelry that was perfect. He looked up at the trailing salesman and pointed. When the salesman had rung it up Thomas pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and paid in full. He walked out of the shop with a little bounce in his step, both sad that Sabriel would be leaving and happy that he could get her something so beautiful.


	10. Silver

**Day #10: Silver**

* * *

 

Today was moving day. Today was the day that I left London and traveled to Germany. Thomas had said that he would be waiting for me at the airport so I had nothing left to wait for. All of our belongings that we brought with us had been shipped early this morning and would arrive at our next destination before we did.

Gabriel waited at the door for me as I made my way down the stairs to the waiting car taxi that would take us to the airport. My brother smiled at me and hugged me one armed. “It’s ok, Sabriel. We’ll come back someday. I promise.”

That’s what I dreaded. Not coming back and not being able to see Thomas again. I felt a tear form at the corner of my eye and as I ducked into the car I quickly wiped at it. Gabriel slid in behind me and closed the door. The taxi took off and I turned to take one last look at the flat me and my brother shared for a short while. 

After a short drive to the airport we got out our carry-ons and walked into the airport. We made our way to the loading area and I looked around, searching for Thomas. He wasn’t there. I frowned and looked up at my brother. “I thought Thomas said he’d be here?”

Gabriel gave a small shrug and moved off to the side a little. “He said he would.”

I didn’t see the little smirk that he had as he took another step away from me. I was about to say something else to him when cool, long fingers covered my eyes and a warm body pressed against my backside. I gasped and reached up to pull the hands away but a soft accented voice whispered into my ear. “I told you I would, my beautiful lady.”

Thomas kissed the side of my neck before allowing me to turn and wrap my arms around his slim waist. The cotton of his shirt was soft against my skin and I snuggled against his chest, just holding him tight. He wrapped his arms around me as well and laid his cheek against the top of my head. My voice was muffled against his shirt but he heard me despite that. “I’m glad. I’m so very glad. I don’t want to leave but I have to. I don’t want to leave you because I know, I just know that I won’t ever see you again.”

I knew Thomas could feel my tears soaking the front of his shirt but he didn’t pull away. Instead his arms tightened around me even more and he started to kiss gently against the top of my head. “Don’t believe that, Sabriel. You know you’ll see me again. I don’t care that we’ve only known each other for a short while but I do care for you so much. I don’t just let the people I care about in my life go.” He pulled back from me and stared down at the wet spot on his shirt. He gave a small chuckle before reaching up and brushing away my tears. “Do you trust me, Sabriel?”

I blinked up at him through my tears an nodded. “Yes.”

He smiled and wiped at my tears again before moving back away from me and getting down onto one knee, reaching into his pocket to pull out something. I gasped and took a step away but my brother reached out and pushed me forward again just as Thomas snapped open the small blue velvet box. His blue eyes shifted from bright blue to a soft green as he smiled up at me. “Sabriel Arietta Dionnsaidhe, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?”

Inside the blue velvet box was one of the most beautiful rings I’d ever seen. The band was silver and shone up at me while the sapphire glittered in the sunlight coming in from the massive windows behind me. I swallowed loudly and open and closed my mouth trying to find words. Tears started streaming down my face in fast lines and I did nothing to stop then. Finally when Thomas gave a small cough and my brother elbowed me from behind I snapped my jaw closed and pounced onto the kneeling man before. Thomas tumbled backwards with a loud laugh and hugged me to his body as I laid kiss after kiss on his cheeks, his nose, his mouth, his brows. “Yes, Thomas, yes I’ll be your girlfriend. Yes. Yes. YES!”

After I had finally stopped kissing Thomas on the face we both slowly sat up with me awkwardly in his lap while people around us stared like we’d grown multiple heads. We paid no mind to them as Thomas pulled the beautiful ring from the box and gently slid it onto my ring finger. When it was settled in place he slowly entwined our fingers and leaned forward so he could whisper into my ear. “Now I’ll always be with you, my beautiful Sabriel. Forever."


	11. Prepared

**Day #11: Prepared**

* * *

 

She’d accepted being his girlfriend. Thomas hadn’t been prepared for the answer she’d given. He’d though that she would say she couldn’t but when she’d flung herself at him his heart had left into his throat. Today, the day after Sabriel’s departure, was wondrous. Despite having to leave London himself for the States his happy mood couldn’t be broken.

Luke, his publicist, was sitting next to him on the flight. “What’s got you all happy, Tom?”

Thomas turned to look at his friend and smiled brightly. “I have a girlfriend.”

Luke arched a brow and quirked a grin. “Oh do you now? Since when?”

“Yesterday.”

Luke gave a small laugh and turned slightly in his seat so he could get more details. “Who is it?”

Thomas’ smile grew even more. “Sabriel.”

“The pianist?”

Thomas nodded and gave a small sigh. “Yes, the pianist.”

Luke reached over and gently punched Thomas on the arm. “You’re such a lady’s man, Tom. She is beautiful though. I’m surprised she accepted considering that the both of you will have problems seeing each other.”

Thomas gave a small shrug and laid back against the seat, relaxing a little. “It will work out, Luke. Have no fear.”

Luke nodded and turned back to the movie that had been playing; The Descendants. “As long as you both know how hard it will be I’ll support the both of you.”

Thomas laughed, startling a few of the people around them and patted his friend on the arm. “Thank you, Luke. You’re an amazing guy and I’m glad you’re both my publicist and my friend.” Thomas gave another small sigh and closed his eyes. “I’m fully prepared to be as patient as is needed.”


	12. Knowledge

**Day #12: Knowledge**

* * *

 

Germany was beautiful. Berlin had been nothing like she’d imagined. It had been more. It was a historic city which beckoned to be explored. I wanted nothing more than to gain knowledge firsthand about this city but settling down into the new apartment and practicing took priority at present.

To make up for this fact, my brother had bought me a few books I could read in between practices. He knew how badly I wanted to explore. At present Gabriel was standing behind me, messaging my shoulders as I read. “I’ll try and find time before the performance to allow you to explore the city. But, I’m afraid you can’t go alone this time. Berlin isn’t as nice a city as it seems; especially for a girl as beautiful as you, sister.”

I sighed and laid my book down on my lap, closing the pages on one of my fingers. I leaned my head back and peered up into my brother’s green eyes. “I know, I know. I can be patient. Or I hope I can be.”

Both me and Gabriel laughed loudly. It was cut off when my phone rang. I jerked away from my brother and dropped my book in my spastic attempt to grab my phone from the table in front of me. I knew by the ringtone who it was. I’d chosen The Ronettes’ _Be My Baby_. I smiled as I clicked answer and Thomas voice sent shivers through my body. “Hello, beautiful.”

I felt myself blush. “Thomas.”

He laughed and I could perfectly picture it. I knew his cute tongue was poking out from between his teeth and his eyes were sparkling. “I just wanted to call so I could tell you I miss you terribly and I just wanted to hear your voice.”

I cradled the phone against my ear and smiled to myself. “I miss you too. I wish you were here. Berlin is absolutely wonderful even though I haven’t been able to explore yet.”

Thomas chuckled, the sound of it velvet against my ear. “I’d take you on a tour if I could but we have an ocean between us.”

I felt a small tear form at the tips of my lashes and I sucked in a small breath. “I know and I wish it weren’t so.”

I could hear Thomas comforting smile as he spoke. “Even if it weren’t all I’d want was for you to work as hard as you can towards your dreams.”

The tear slipped from my lashes and fell down my cheek. I didn’t bother wiping it away. “I know.”

“I love you, beautiful.”

I smiled into the phone. “I love you too, handsome.”


	13. Denial

**Day #13: Denial**

* * *

 

“Thomas William Hiddleston, don’t you dare lie to your older sister. I’ve known you for all of your 31 years. Tell me what’s got you so happy. Mother won’t tell me anything and told me to ask you. Emma said the same thing. I want answers, mister! I will fly to the States and make you talk.”

Thomas couldn’t help but laugh loudly in his hotel room. He loved his sisters so much. He wasn’t in denial about his relationship with Sabriel but he wanted his older sister to work for the information. He loved teasing her. It was so easy. “Sarah, my dear sister, why would I hide anything from you?”

Sarah growled over the phone which only made Thomas laugh harder, struggling to catch a breath. “Tom.”

“Sarah.”

“Tooommm.”

“Ssaaarraahhhh.”

Sarah finally gave a small frustrated scream and Thomas could finally hear Sarah’s husband laughing in the background. “Oh for the love of all things good, Tom, please will you tell me what mother and Emma won’t tell me?!”

Giving a small cough Thomas sat up straighter in his chair and put his elbows on the top of both knees. He waited for a few moments just to irritate his older sister a little more before speaking. “I…”

He could practically picture Sarah leaning on every word he was saying. “I what? Tell me, please!”

Finally giving in he said it slow enough for her to catch every word. “I have a beautiful, talented, amazing girlfriend who I hope one day you will be able to meet.”

Thomas pulled the phone away from his ear and laughed while he heard his precious older sister give a loud happy yet un-ladylike screech. “A GIRLFRIEND?! FINALLY?! OH THOMAS!! There’s a reason you’re my favourite baby brother.”

Thomas continued to laugh lightly as he put the phone back to his ear. “I’m your ONLY baby brother and I’m glad you approve.”

“What’s her name?”

“Sabriel.”

There was a small pause before Sarah spoke. “Sabriel. Does she have a last name?”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Of course she has a last name but I’m not going to give it to you because I know you’ll use your amazing journalism skills to track her down.”

Sarah’s insistent and amusing begging did nothing except make Thomas laugh. When she finally gave up, for the moment, he said goodnight and hung up. As he sat his phone down he leaned back against the cushioned chair and sighed heavily. His thoughts roamed to Sabriel and he couldn’t help but wonder what she was doing. He slowly turned his head sideways and looked out the window at the small twinkling stars. He whispered to them softly, “I hope you’re well, Sabriel. I miss you.”


	14. Wind

**Day #14: Wind**

* * *

 

Thomas stepped out of his hotel in Detroit and gave a small sigh as the cool wind that gave reprieve from today’s horrible heat brushed across his face. He smiled as he heard Sabriel ask why he sighed. “It’s finally cooled down a little, love. The little breeze feels wonderful.”

Sabriel laughed. “You’ll have to get used to the heat, Mr. Hiddleston, otherwise you’re going to melt like a popsicle.”

Thomas groaned as he turned left and started walking down the street. The neon lights from the buildings and signs around him illuminating the night. Downtown Detroit was wonderful. “The news said that it’s only supposed to get hotter this weekend. The only chance of rain is on Monday.”

“I hope you keep hydrated while you’re walking around downtown, Thomas. I wouldn’t want you to have a heat stroke.”

Thomas chuckled as he brushed past a few lovely ladies that were staring at him intently. “Don’t worry, love. I’ve been carrying a water bottle around all day and once I start filming I won’t have to worry about being too overheated. Most of the filming will take place at night or with green screen… since it IS a vampire movie.”

Sabriel gave a little sigh that sounded like mine had a few minutes ago. “That makes me glad then.”

Thomas was fixing to say something else to Sabriel when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned and smiled at the lovely ladies that had been staring at him a bit ago. “Is it alright if we get a picture of you, Tom?" 

"We love you, Tom!”

“Do you want to go clubbing with us?”

Thomas held up his free hand and kept smiling. “Please, just a moment.” The ladies nodded while bouncing on their feet while Thomas pulled his phone back to his ear. “Sabriel, love, I have some fans wanting pictures. Is it alright if I call you back once I get to the restaurant?”

Sabriel gave a soft laugh and nodded even though she knew Thomas wouldn’t be able to see it. “Of course, Thomas. I don’t mind. You are an actor after all. Just…”

Sabriel paused and Thomas arched a brow while reaching into his back pocket for one of his sharpies. “Just what, love?”

“Just… just don’t forget about me.”

Thomas closed his eyes for a moment and took a small step away from the ladies. “I will never forget you, my beautiful, amazing Sabriel. Never. So please don’t fret. I love you.”

Sabriel smiled at his words and she could feel a few tears running down her cheeks. “I’ll try not to, Thomas. I love you too. Very much. But… I’ll let you go for now. I’ll be waiting for you to call me back.”

Thomas laughed and ignored the fangirl moans behind him. “I’ll hold you to your word. Bye, love.”

Sabriel said goodbye and Thomas clicked his phone off, sliding it into his pocket as he turned back to the now growing crowd of ladies and a few gentlemen. He started signing the pictures and papers being held out to him. He smiled at everyone but his thoughts were only for his beautiful Sabriel.


	15. Order

**Day #15: Order**

* * *

 

Today was the final day to practice before the big concert in Berlin. I was nervous but I was happy. I also wished Thomas was able to be here but he was in the States in Detroit filming for his vampire movie. He’d told me as much as he could about it and I had found myself not wanting to wait to watch it. It was a love story about two vampires. It made my heart ache for him. 

“Habt ihr alles in ordnung?”

I startled out of my thoughts and nearly dropped my piano music when I turned and found one of the young German directors standing almost too close to me. I blinked at him in confusion because I didn’t know very much German. My brother was the one who translated for me if they didn’t speak very good English. “Pardon me? I… I don’t know what you said. Do you speak English?”

The young director gave a small nod and smiled brightly. “I’m sorry, ma'am. I wasn’t sure if you knew German or not. I asked if you had everything in order. My boss wanted to know if you understood the order everyone was going to be in and if you’d decided on the piano piece you’ll be playing.”

I blushed and quickly nodded. “Oh, yes! I understand the order we’re going in and I’ve decided on another of my original pieces, Heartly Whispers.”

The young director nodded and quickly walked away, writing what I’d said down. I gave a small sigh of relief and quickly walked into my dressing room. I sat down in my chair in front of my mirror and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my numbers until I got to Thomas’ and I pressed dial. I wasn’t sure what time it was in Detroit but I just wanted to hear his voice.

After a few rings and no answer I was just about ready to hang up when he picked up and called out to me. “Sabriel! Don’t hang up.”

I sucked in a small breath and smiled. “Thomas.”

I could hear him smiling back at me through the phone. It echoed in his voice. “Sabriel.”

I pulled my legs up onto my chair and tucked my arms around my knees, keeping the phone pressed against my ear. “Thomas.”

He chuckled. “I’m just going to say what I’ve been dying to say all day.”

I arched a brow and twirled a strand of my hair around my free finger. “Oh?”

“I love you.”

I stopped breathing as my heart pounded against my rib cage, desperate to find a way out. “You’re going to spoil me with those words…” He gave a small, rumbling growled affirmation to my words before I closed my eyes and pictured standing beside him and wrapping my arms around him. “I love you too.”


	16. Thanks

**Day #16: Thanks**

* * *

 

The concert was finally over and I could breathe a little easier. I was going to be able to rest and practice a little longer before the Russian concert. I slumped into my chair in my dressing room and closed my eyes. 

Just as I was about to doze off there was a soft knock on my door. I gave a small groan and turned my head sideways so I could look at the door. “Come in.”

The door opened slowly and the first thing that I saw was a black laptop being pushed through the small crack in the door. I blinked and frowned before the blank screen turned on and a face stared back at me, smiling. I blinked a few more times and frowned. That’s when the face on the screen did a loud laugh. It was a familiar laugh. “EHEHEHEHE!!! Sabriel! Please, love, don’t look at me like that!”

I slowly sat up in my chair still unbelieving what I was seeing. “Thomas?”

He stopped laughing long enough to catch his breath and he nodded. “It’s me, love. Although I’m only there inside this computer.”

I slowly stood up and walked over to the door just as my brother pushed it open wider and stepped forward. He held his laptop up higher so that I could take it from him. I stared at the screen, at Thomas’ face and I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks. “Wha… how… I… just…” I couldn’t find any words so I blinked very confusingly up at my brother. “What is this?”

Gabriel gave a small chuckle and shrugged. “I knew that you had wanted him to be here for your concert but since he’s in the States it was impossible.”

Thomas spoke up. “Not exactly impossible, Gabriel.”

My brother gave a small cough and nodded. “Ok, not impossible. I figured that if he wasn’t busy he could watch your performance online… live.”

I just continued to blink back in forth between the both of them. “Online… live… he… he watched me perform?”

This time it was Thomas that answered my question. “Yes, love. With your brother’s help I was able to watch you perform beautifully live and now I’m getting to chat with you.”

The meaning of his and my brother’s words finally struck me and I almost dropped the computer as I flung myself at my brother. Gabriel grabbed me and his computer at the same time as I sobbed against his shirt. “Thank you, bubby!! Thank you so very much. You don’t know what this means to me. I love you so much!”

We both could hear Thomas laughing from the computer and when I released my brother he turned the computer around so that he could look at it. He gave Thomas a sharp stare. “You talk nice with my sister and don’t make me regret doing this.”

Thomas laughed loudly again and just the sound of it shot shivers through my body. “Thanks, Gabriel. I sure owe you one, man.”

Gabriel shrugged and handed his laptop back to me. “Don’t worry about it, Tom. Just don’t make my sister cry anymore because I don’t want my laptop ruined.”

With that Gabriel turned and left while I grinned like a sobbing fool into the webcam. “Thomas.”

Thomas smiled and reached out to touch the webcam, making it look like he was reaching to touch me. I did the same. “Sabriel.”

“Thank you.”

“Always.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”


	17. Look

**Day #17: Look**

* * *

 

Thomas stepped out of the elevator into the lobby of his hotel and froze. There was a mob of females sitting at the tables eating cake and waiting for him. As soon as they saw him they immediately pointed and one of the younger girls said spoke loudly. “Look! He finally came down!” Thomas quickly ducked his head and made a bee-line for the front door as fast as he could. He wasn’t fast enough as the girl that had first called out ran towards the doors to cut him off. “Tom?”

Thomas straightened and put on a bright smile. “Yes?”

“Would you mind taking pictures with us?”

He bit his lip and gave a small frown. “I’m sort of in a rush.” He sighed when he saw the girls face drop and he didn’t want to see her sad face. “I guess I can take a few pictures.”

The mob around him gave a loud cheer and flashes from cameras blinded him. He smiled and gently pulled the first girl against his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Cameras continued to flash as he moved from girl to girl. There were a few older women and they apologized for taking his time. He gave a small laugh. “No need to apologize. I can spare a few moments for my fans as long as they keep smiling.” After all the girls and women in the lobby had gotten a picture with him and he’d signed a few things he finally held his hands up and spoke gently. “I’m afraid I have to leave now, ladies. I’ll be terribly late if I don’t. Thank you for coming to see me. I appreciate everything.” He quickly grabbed his water bottle, his banana, and his glasses as he walked in a fast but respectable manner to the doors and let himself out into the hot, sticky Detroit weather. The silver SUV pulled to a quick stop in front of him and he quickly slid into the back seat before the horde of girls outside descended on him.

Luke turned around and looked into the backseat at him. “I was getting a little worried.”

Thomas gave a quick laugh and popped open the top of his water bottle. “I’m afraid I was too. I think I might have to change hotels.”

Luke nodded and gave him a sympathetic look. “I was going to suggest that. And we’ll put security down in the lobby to ensure you won’t be slowed down anymore. You are filming a movie now and you all are on a tight schedule.” Luke turned back around in his seat and was silent for a few moments. Thomas could hear the keys of his cellphone clicking but he paid no mind. He just leaned back against the leather seat and gave a small sigh. He picked his banana back up and started peeling it. He had just taken a big bite of the delicious fruit when his own cellphone signaled that he’d gotten a message.

He pulled it out of his right pocket just as “It’s Friday, I’m in love” stopped playing. He smiled when he saw who the message was from.

*Are you alright?! Luke said he was worried about you!*

Thomas laughed and leaned forward, flicking his publicist/friend’s ear. “Nice going, Mr. Worried. Now Sabriel is worried about me too.”

Luke gave one of his boyish grins and shrugged. Thomas rolled his eyes and turned back to the message, typing out a reply. 

*I’m alright. But I might need you to come across the pond and protect me.* He pushed send and while he waited for the reply he stared out the passenger window at the businesses that passed by. He was really enjoying his time here even if he was bombarded by his loving fans. Finally after a few minutes his phone signaled Sabriel’s reply.

*No need to explain. I just saw the pictures that were taken a little bit ago.*

Thomas arched his brow.

*Already? That was quick.*

*Nice shirt.*

Thomas chuckled and Luke looked over his shoulder with an arched brow. Thomas shrugged at him.

*I’m glad you like it. It’s one of my favourites. And wait… where did you see those pictures of me and why are you looking at them?*

There was a longer pause in between the reply. Thomas didn’t bother looking up as Luke’s phone gave a small ring. That was until Luke laughed and turned around in his seat to stare at Thomas. “She said you have a small hole on the left side of your shirt.” Another text message came in while Thomas gaped at Luke. Luke looked down at the message and gave a sharp bark of a laugh. He held his phone out for Thomas to see.

*I’m also not going to tell him where. Or why I’m looking at pictures of him. It might give him a big head.*

Thomas just blinked at the message before giving a small growl. He poked at his phone’s screen and scrolled through his contacts before he found Sabriel’s. He pushed call and waited as it rang. It only took two rings before she answered. “Well hello, handsome.”

The SUV turned onto the street where the filming site was while Thomas grinned like a fool into his phone. “So you liked my shirt.”

Sabriel laughed. “Maybe.”

The vehicle stopped and Luke motioned for Thomas to hurry with his call and then got out. The driver did the same leaving him all alone with just his phone and Sabriel’s voice. “You already said you liked it.”

“Maybe.”

Thomas gave a small playful growl. “Tease.”

Sabriel’s laughter was like music to his ear. “Bah. You’re the tease, Mr. See-through Shirt. I could practically see your nipple.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you were looking that closely.”

“Who said I was.”

“You.”

“Did not.”

“I just heard you say it, love.”

“That was a figment of your imagination.”

“Liar.”

“Maybe.”

Thomas laughed while he slid his sunglasses back down over his eyes and he grabbed his banana peel and water bottle before opening the SUV door and stepping out into the bright light. He sucked in a small breath as the heat hit him once again. “So did like what you saw?”

Sabriel have a small, thoughtful hum before answering. “No.”

Thomas cupped his hand around his phone and gave another small growl. “Liar.”

There was a long silence before he heard Sabriel swallow roughly. Her voice was a little shaky as she spoke again. “You made my knees weak.”

Thomas’ smile grew until it practically cut all the way across his face. “I’m glad.”

Sabriel swallowed roughly again. “Now who’s the tease?”

“Me.”

“Exactly.”

“Only for you, love. Only for you.” Thomas smiled and stepped into the lobby of the building they were filming in and gave a sigh as the air conditioned air hit him. “I’m sorry to cut this short, love, but I’m afraid I have to work now.”

“I know. Call me before you go to bed.”

Thomas gave a small nod even though he knew Sabriel couldn’t see it. “I will, love. Now go to sleep so you don’t wake up cranky. Your brother might kill me if that happened.”

Sabriel laughed loudly again. “Sure thing, handsome. I love you.”

“I know and I’m so grateful for that love. Bless you, beautiful. You make my soul happy.”

Thomas could hear her smile as she said goodbye. “Bye, Thomas.”

He smiled once more. “Bye, Sabriel." 


	18. Summer

**Day #18: Summer**

* * *

 

I gave a heavy sigh as I finally stepped into the small apartment that we’d rented for the next month while we stayed in Russia. Like I’d said I was getting a longer break in between my last concert in Germany and this one. 

“Why the heavy sigh, sis?”

I set my purse down on the coffee table and turned to face my brother as he stepped out of the hallway and into the living room. I shrugged. “I’m just missing Thomas and I’m tired. Tired of traveling for a little while. I just…” I shrugged again. “Even though I love racing after my dreams I just want a break. We’ve been at it for years now and I’m so proud of what the both of us has accomplished but…”

Gabriel stepped over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He knew me the best of anyone. We were twins after all. “I understand, sis. I do. We’ve been going and going and going for so long it’s like we’re never going to get a break. Ever since it’s been just me and you we’ve been running and succeeding and everything.” He pulled back and cupped my face in between his hands. “And I’m very proud of you, Sabriel. Never think I’m not.”

I smiled up at my amazing brother and pulled him back into the hug. I laid my cheek against his chest and listened to his heart beat in time with my own. “I know, Gabe. I know how proud of me you are. You’re one reason why I keep striving for my dreams because you’re my biggest supporter. My muse. My wonderful brother.”

Gabriel laughed lightly and I could hear it vibrate through his chest. “Do you want to take a break?”

I gave a small sigh. “I’d love to but we’ve already come this far. I’m not going to stop now.”

Gabriel slowly pushed me away again and stared down at me with an intense expression. “I’m really asking, Sabriel. I want to know if you really want to take a break.”

I frowned and stared up at him, blinking in confusion. “Why?”

“Sabriel.”

I blinked at him for a few seconds before holding my hands up in defeat and gave a sad smile. “Yes, Gabriel, I would really love to take a break. But I can’t. I have to get ready for the big performance at the end of this month.”

I watched as a sly smile started spreading across his face and he arched one of his brows at me. “How would you like to go to Detroit until a few days before the concert?”

I stumbled back away from him and had to sit down in one of the chairs. “What… what are you talking about?”

Gabriel’s smile grew into an outright grin. “Well… it is summer and you don’t get to have fun very often so…” He waved his hand back and forth for a few moments before shrugging. “Me and Tom collaborated together and thought it would be nice for you to go visit him while he’s in Detroit filming.”

“Wha…”

Gabriel reached into his back pocket and pulled out a plane ticket and my passport. “I bought the ticket already and I packed a suitcase for you. It’s got everything you need in it. We’ve traveled long enough that I know what you’d want to bring. The plane leaves in 2 and a half hours giving you enough time to get to the airport and get your bag checked and stuff.”

I just stared at my brother, gaping like a fish. “Gab…riel… why… what… Why are you doing this?”

Gabriel moved forward and knelt down in front of me, sitting the plane ticket and my passport on the table so that he could take my hands. “I want to see you smile again, Sabriel. I want to see you happy like the night you had dinner with Tom and then the night he came to the concert. I want to see you laugh in the manner that only he’s been able to make you laugh.” He pulled my hands up to his mouth and he kissed my knuckles gently. “You’re my baby sister, my twin, my life. All I want is your happiness, Sabriel.”

I felt tears start to burn at the corner of my eyes and roll down my cheeks as I smiled at the other half of my soul. He really was my twin. He knew me so well and he took such good care of me. “I love you, bubby. Thank you. Thank you for this. Thank you for letting me see Thomas. Thank you.”

He smiled and I flung myself from my chair, barreling the both of us over onto the floor as I hugged him tightly. He laughed and held me just as tight. “You’re always welcome, Sabriel. I love you too.”


	19. Transformation

**Day #19: Transformation**

* * *

 

I stepped out of the airport, finally on American soil again, and the transformation from Russian weather to American weather was almost too much to handle. I’d flown into Detroit after hopping a few flights and it was so stifling hot that I was sweating like a stuck pig. I pulled at the collar of my shirt and gave a small pant. Thomas hadn’t been able to meet me at the airport today because he had to film a big scene between him and Tilda.

There was a loud honk to my left and I turned my head to watch as a big silver SUV pulled to a stop in front of me and the tinted passenger window rolled down. Luke’s boyish grin met me as I looked in. “Cab ride for a pretty lady?”

I laughed and opened the back door of the SUV, hauling my black suitcase up into the leather seat and dropping my backpack onto the floorboard before closing the door and opening the front door. As I slid into the air-conditioned SUV I gave a small sigh and shut the door. Luke rolled the window up and watched as I turned my head to look at him. “It’s good to see you, Luke. I didn’t know who was going to pick me up.”

Luke gave a small shrug and pulled away from the curb. “I figured it would be safer for me to come pick you up than the security. They might not recognize you while you’re dressed in casual clothes.”

I laughed lightly as he winked at me before turning his attention back to the traffic. After a few minutes the silence grew in the SUV and I shifted a little so that I could better see Luke. “How’s he doing?”

Luke was silent for a few seconds longer before answering. “He’s doing ok. Getting a little stressed but he’s handling it like he always does. Smiles and laughter but I can see it in his eyes.”

I nodded. “That would be just like him. Has he been sleeping ok?”

“Not really. He’s had to move twice now because fans have found his room and one tried to get in. Thankfully he had a chair under the door handle. The staff that ran that particular hotel warn their more famous customers to do that for fear of their safety. We finally had to move him to a studio apartment downtown where only people who live in the apartment building can get in and there is 24hr. security.”

I gave a soft gasp while listening to him. I knew it was a rough life for actors and actresses but I didn’t exactly know HOW bad it was. I clutched at my purse. “I… is.. Is it going to be safe for me to visit him then?”

Luke turned to look at me for a few seconds, his young eyes suddenly heavy with age he didn’t have. “For the most part. That’s why I’m taking you directly to the apartment so that the fans won’t swarm you. Not all of them would be happy that Tom is seeing someone. He still hasn’t outed to the public that he’s dating someone. Just the people he works with so that they know about you.”

I slowly nodded, fully understanding his words. I knew it would be rough on Thomas to have a girlfriend but he’d chosen me and I wasn’t going to let this separate us. He’d slowly been changing my life ever since that day I’d met him in the rain. Small changes they were, but changes non-the-less. 

It didn’t take to long of a ride to get from the airport to the apartment building downtown because the traffic was light for this time of day. As we pulled up to the curb and Luke turned the SUV off, three big security guards walked over to my door and one of them gently opened my door while another one opened the back door to grab my suitcase. I smiled at the one holding my door and thanked him after he closed it behind me. The last security guard held open the tall pointed iron gate open for me and Luke as we walked past. There were no visible stairs as we walked into the lobby of the apartment building but Luke walked straight to the single elevator and pushed the up button. When the doors dinged open he motioned me in and took my suitcase from the security guard that had followed us in. I let out a small breath that I hadn’t known I’d been holding and turned to look at Luke. “I think I’m nervous.”

Luke let out one of his deep boyish laughs and reached out with his free hand to gently squeeze my shoulder. “It’s ok to be a little nervous but know you and Tom will have plenty of security. We wouldn’t want you to be attacked by a rabid fan or something.”

I shuddered at the thought because I knew it could happen. I’d heard of one of my favourite musicians actually having his wife harassed by fans to the point that she’d had a mental breakdown and finally asked for a divorce because she couldn’t handle it any more. I bit at my bottom lip and slowly nodded. “Thank you, Luke… for helping me see Thomas.”

Luke blinked down at me for a few moments in silence before letting go of my suitcase and pulling me into a light hug. It surprised me but I allowed my arms to wrap around his waist as his hug tightened. “Tom has been my friend for a few years now and you’re the only one who makes him smile his brightest. It’s been a long while since anyone has done that for him and I’m glad it’s you. You’re a wonderful woman, Sabriel.”

I smiled against his shirt and hugged him tighter, much like he was doing to me. I didn’t mind. “Thank you, Luke, for being there for him for as long as you have. He really has a good friend in you. Thank you.”


	20. Tremble

**Day #20: Tremble**

* * *

 

A few hours earlier, Luke had let me into Thomas’ apartment and directed me to the guest bedroom that was empty except for a big welcoming bed, a big mahogany dresser and a vanity dresser with a big mirror. I had thanked Luke for showing me in and he’d left so that he could get back to set where Thomas was filming. I’d taken a shower and then unpacked my things into the dresser and onto the vanity dresser. 

Now it was time for me to explore the place. I respectfully avoided Thomas’ room and headed into the very large, bright, open livingroom and kitchen area. The couch was a dark brown leather and cool to the touch as I ran my fingers along the top of it. The coffee table was large and matched the couch. I smiled because it definitely fit Thomas’ style. Masculine yet beautiful. Elegant but calm. The rest of the apartment matched. I stepped up to the counter and touched the CD player sitting there. It was blinking a bright red number up at me and I arched a brow. I pressed play and felt my grin grow as Nicki Minaj’s Starships came on. Of course he would listen to something pulpy like this. I scooted around the edge of the counter as the music picked up and I bounced across the floor to the huge designer fridge sitting in the corner of the kitchen. 

I was peeking inside and shaking my booty back and forth when Thomas unlocked the apartment door and walked in. I didn’t hear him over the music so he was able to close the door behind him and watch me as I bounced with the music, half in and half out of the fridge. He watched me for the entire song until it switched to the next one, Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap. “Sabriel.”

I froze and my breath hitched in my throat as I heard him call my name. I slowly straightened up and closed my eyes as I turned towards the front door, allowing the fridge door to close on its own. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked as he appeared across the room. “Thomas.” He was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged his legs tightly and a red, white, and blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

He slowly tucked his sunglasses into the v where the shirt was unbuttoned at the top and took a few steps towards me. I could feel my body start to tremble as I slowly moved towards him as well. A smile slowly grew across his face and he held one of his hands out to me. “Come here, Sabriel.”

I didn’t wait for him to say it again. I ran the rest of the way across the apartment and flung myself into his arms. I was a tad heavier than most girls but Thomas was able to easily lift me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I buried my face into the hollow of his neck and started to cry. “Thomas! Oh my god, Thomas. I missed you so much. You don’t know how much I missed you.”

I could feel his body trembling against me just as much as mine was and he hugged me tight, his long arms wrapping completely around me. His voice was thick with emotions as he whispered against my skin. “I missed you just as much, love. I missed you just as much.”

He slowly walked over to the couch still holding me and sat down. I released my grip of his waist and readjusted my legs so that I could straddle his lap as he continued to hug me. I didn’t care as long as I could hold him in my arms. “I don’t know what you’ve done to me, Thomas, but my life isn’t the same since I’ve met you. I’ve wanted this, to see you, since we left London. I even cried a few times.”

He slowly pushed me back so that he could look up into my eyes and he shoved my bangs away from my face so that he could look me in the eyes. “Why did you cry, love. You knew I was only a phone call away.”

I sighed and leaned my cheek into his palm as he gently cupped my cheek. “That’s exactly why; you were only a phone call away. Not a few steps away. Not next to me. Not hugging me.”

Thomas blinked up at me with his suddenly dark blue eyes before slowly sliding his hand down to wrap around my waist, pulling me back into a tight hug. I sighed again and breathed the scent of him in as he laid a gentle kiss against my bare shoulder. He was always the gentleman and I smiled as I repaid him by gently pulling the edge of his collar to the side so I could lay a gentle kiss against his shoulder. He chuckled before speaking again. “Well, love, you have me for almost a month so please no more crying. It might be the undoing of me.”

I gripped the back of his shirt tightly and nodded. “I’ll try not to cry, Thomas. As long as I’m with you.”


	21. Sunset

**Day #21: Sunset**

* * *

 

The day had been long and tiresome and Thomas was glad filming for the day was over. Last night had been amazing knowing that Sabriel was sleeping in the room next to his. He’d woken up with a smile and it had remained on his face the entire day. Sadly he’d left early so he hadn’t been able to see Sabriel. Now that he was headed back to the apartment he couldn’t wait to see her beautiful face. 

“Tom.”

Thomas paused from walking out of the building and turned back to look at Tilda. “Yes?”

Tilda smiled. “Thanks for working so hard today. It was wonderful seeing you smile as much as you did. The past couple of days I’ve been a little worried. I hope your good mood stays.”

Thomas smiled back at Tilda and nodded. It was true, he’d smiled for his fans and he’d smiled for his coworkers but he knew it hadn’t reached his eyes. That was in part because of the stress of fans and in part because he missed seeing his girlfriend. “Thank you, Tilda, dear. I don’t think you’ll have to worry about me any more for a while.”

Tilda laughed her rich laugh and waved Thomas goodbye. “Have a safe night.”

As soon as she was gone Thomas exited and quickly got into the SUV. The driver gave a quick smile before pulling away and moving into traffic, dodging a few fans who tapped on the SUV windows. He wanted to get back to Sabriel as fast as he could. 

By the time he made it to the apartment the sun was setting. He thanked the driver and exited the SUV, running through the gate and lobby doors that were being held open for him. While he waited for the elevator to reach the top floor of the apartment building he straightened his jacket and smoothed out his shirt and pants before quickly running his hands through his hair. He wanted to look as nice as he could for he beautiful girlfriend. 

Stepping out of the elevator he took the few steps forward to his studio apartment door and tested the handle. It was unlocked. He slowly opened the door and peeked in. Sabriel wasn’t paying attention as he scooted in through the small crack of the door and gently sat his leather back down on the floor. She was sitting on the leather couch looking out the window at the fading sunset. Her long, dark hair was down and fell around her body as she sat turned away from him. He felt his heart start to beat faster as he slowly walked over to her. He sat down quietly on the coffee table and just watched her stare out the window. She was just too precious; too beautiful. He never wanted to part from her again. “Sabriel.”

It only took him saying her name softly for her to turn around with a small smile playing across her face. Her eyes were bright and shining as she turned completely around to face him, flicking her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn’t get in the way. “Hey.”

Thomas smiled and slowly reached out, brushing the tips of his long fingers against her cheek. “Hey.”

Sabriel closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against the palm of his hand. She reached up and cupped it so that he couldn’t move it. “I missed you today.”

Thomas scooted forward until his knees were touching Sabriel’s and he brought up his other hand to softly brush her bangs back. “Me too but I was also the happiest I’d been since you said you’d be my girlfriend.”

Sabriel opened her green eyes and stared up into Thomas’ blue ones. “You look so worn out.”

“A little.”

“Is it the fans?”

Thomas nodded. “And working for long hours but I’m not one to complain. It’s a part of being an actor and I accepted that a long time ago.”

Sabriel slowly nodded and scooted to the edge of the couch. Thomas slowly spread his legs wider to accommodate her own. She let go of his hand and slowly reached up to trace the dark shadows beneath his eyes. “You look like you’ve been through hell and back.”

Thomas’ laugh was sharp and unexpected as he slowly stood and pulled Sabriel up with him. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He gently tucked her beneath his arm and started walking towards the bedrooms. “Would you take a nap with me for a few hours? Before I get the energy up to make dinner?”

Sabriel blushed and refused to look at him as they walked. “I… I don’t…”

Thomas stopped walking and turned to face her again, reaching up to tip her chin up so she would look at him. “Only a nap, love. I promise. I’m to tired for anything else.”

Sabriel blinked her pretty green eyes up at him for a few moments before slowly nodding. The blush on her cheek remained though. “I guess I wouldn’t mind that.”

Thomas leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against her warm lips. “I love you, Sabriel.”

Sabriel gave a soft sigh and gripped the front of his shirt to keep herself steady. “I… I love you too, Thomas. I’m glad I can be here with you.”


	22. Mad

**Day #22: Mad**

* * *

 

It’s been five days since I arrived in Detroit to be with Thomas and tonight was the first night I’d gone out in public with him. He’d wanted to take me out to dinner despite my protests that his fans wouldn’t like seeing a girl with him. He shrugged it off and said that he wanted to go out any ways. I’d finally given in after he gave me blue, blue puppy eyes. The restaurant we’d finally arrived at was a classy place. It served most anything you’d want, even steak. That’s what Thomas had wanted and I’d readily agreed with him. 

Thomas was dressed in a nice outfit that looked very nice on him; tight dark jeans, a black V-neck shirt with a faded white ghostly tree, his leather jacket despite the heat, his cowboy boots, and a black fedora. The first thought that came to my mind when he’d stepped out of the bedroom to model for me was that he looked like Tom Waits. He had a classy style about him. He could never make clothes look bad. Now me on the other hand, I could definitely make clothes look bad but not tonight. I was wearing my flowing red and black strapless dress. It stopped just above my knees and flashed some of my leg. I’d also put on a pair of black pumps to make me a little higher. I still only came up to Thomas’ chin but he didn’t mind.

All of that was a few hours ago and we’d already eaten some very amazing steak. Thomas had been surprised when I’d ordered one the size of his and ordered it medium-rare. I laughed as he gaped at me as politely as he could. Even now, when we were walking up to the counter to pay the bill he was blinking down at me with curious eyes. It made me blush brightly. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen a woman eat as casually and gladly as you did. I find it… refreshing.”

I threw my head back and laughed loudly at his words and several people around the restaurant stopped talking to stare at me as I clamped my hands across my mouth with a loud smack. I struggled to hold back my laughter until I could coherently form words. “I’m glad I could be… refreshing for a fine British gentleman such as yourself.”

He grinned wickedly and reached out, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me quickly to his side. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose. “You’ll make my head grow big with compliments like that, love.”

I laughed loudly again and he stopped at the front counter, pulling his wallet out and paying. After he’d taken the receipt and tucked it into one of his pockets he reached out and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers. He held the door open when he got to it and waited for me to walk through before following behind me. What we encountered outside was something from a nightmare.

Just as I stepped out from under the cloth overhang I was pushed roughly away from Thomas as girls squeezed in between me and him. I gasped as I was grabbed by a few more hands and bodily pulled away and I called out to Thomas but the loud, excited voices of the fans washed it away. He tried to push his way forwards to get to me and he called out to me as well and attempted to ignore his fans but there were just too many. It had never been this bad at the hotel because Luke had informed me of the usual numbers that showed up. This mob of fans was close to twenty in number and they all had one goal; getting Thomas’ autograph come hell or high water.

As I was pushed back even farther back towards one of the side alleys one of the girls looked back at me and she had an apologetic expression on her face. She mouthed that she was sorry before turning back to push her way through the other girls.

I stumbled back a few steps and watched as Thomas kept attempting to wade through the fangirls, refusing to sign anything. I could see the controlled expression on his face and the boiling anger in his eyes and I knew he was mad. 

That controlled anger was what spurred me into motion and I walked forward, pushing past a few girls and called out to him. “Thomas!” I was getting frustrated as I grabbed shoulders and pushed them away. I might not be a tall girl but I was stronger than most and I used that in my favour. A few girls hissed out at me as I pushed them back but I ignored them and struggled to reach my boyfriend. 

I was halfway through the mob and I could now hear Thomas calling out to me when I felt a pair of small hands push me sideways sharply. I gave a startled gasp as I lost balance in my heels and fell ungracefully sideways. I put my hand out to cushion my fall, something you should never do, and hit the sidewalk hard. My wrist gave out under the pressure of my fall and I felt it twist sharply. I cried out and tried to sit up, curling my scraped legs in against my body.

That’s when I heard for the first time a very angry, loud, booming British voice. “ENOUGH!”

The girls around me and Thomas all stopped moving and talking at the same time. I could see one of them shiver in fear as I looked up toward where I knew Thomas was.

He continued to speak now that everyone was quiet and I could even hear a police car’s sirens coming closer. “Please kindly move away from my girlfriend before you anger me anymore. I’ve been patient because I’m flattered by all of your support but what you just did is inexcusable. All of you should be ashamed of your actions. My fans would never do this to someone I loved.”

The silence stretched for a few seconds before one of the girls spoke up, her voice soft and shaking slightly. “We… we didn’t know she was your girlfriend.”

I watched as Thomas turned to look at the girl that had spoken. “And if she wasn’t my girlfriend? Would you still have treated her as nothing more than dirt?”

The girl flushed with embarrassment and shook her head. “No.”

Thomas slowly pivoted around in a circle and looked at each of his fans surrounding him. “You should be ashamed right now, girls. I love all of you but your actions tonight have hurt one of the people I love most in this world. She did nothing to you and here she sits, curled on the sidewalk bleeding and hurt. Is this how my fans should act? Is this proper behavior?”

There were several soft no’s as Thomas leveled controlled, angry blue eyes at them. After a few more seconds he gave a small sigh and closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands. I watched as he forced the anger from his body. His shoulders relaxed and the muscles untightened.

With another heavy sigh Thomas moved his hands and stepped towards me. The girls parted and allowed him to step over to me. He knelt down just as the police car I’d heard pulled up to the curb. Two tall, muscular officers opened their doors and stepped out. One stayed by the car while his partner took the few steps to where I was still sitting on the sidewalk. Thomas looked up at him for a few seconds before standing again.

The officer held his hand out and shook Thomas’ hand. “We got a call about a disturbance. Are you alright, sir?”

Thomas gave a small nod, keeping eye contact. “Yes, sir, I am alright but I’m afraid my girlfriend is not.”

The officer looked at the fans still standing on the sidewalk and frowned. “What happened?”

Thomas gave a small sigh and turned to look at his fans as well. “A misunderstanding it seems. I’m sorry about you having to come out but I think I have everything sorted out. Would you mind walking me and my girlfriend to our vehicle?”

The officer was silent for a few moments before slowly nodding. He’d seen this sort of thing happen with other actor and actresses before and he’d never liked it. But if the actor or actress didn’t want to press charges all he could do was help. “Sure thing, sir.”

Thomas smiled brightly at the officer before turning to look once more at the fans. His eyes were kinder and there was no more anger. “I adore you all. I appreciate the support you give me. I wouldn’t be who I am today without it. I hope you guys don’t hate me after this but I also hope you’ve learned a lesson. I might be an actor but I do have a life outside of the job and all I ask is that you respect the little privacy I have.”

He turned and slowly knelt down beside me, sliding one of his arms beneath my knees and the other behind my back. He effortlessly picked me up and I buried my head into the cool leather of his jacket, breathing his clean, masculine scent in. He turned back to his fans to speak once more. “And I also ask that you respect the woman I love. She is precious to me.”

He didn’t wait for a response from his fans. He turned and moved down the sidewalk towards where he’d parked the silver SUV he’d borrowed. His grip tightened against my knees and my back and he pulled me tighter against his chest. I turned my head to look up into his beautiful face, the pain in my wrist and body fading from thought as he smiled down at me. “Thank you.”

Thomas chuckled softly and leaned his head down to gently kiss my forehead. His voice warm and soft against my skin. “For what, love?”

I smiled and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, snuggling as tightly as possible against him. “For being my knight in shining armor.”

This time his lips and voice warmed against my own as he pressed a light kiss them. “You’re welcome, princess."


	23. Thousand

**Day #23: Thousand**

* * *

 

We made it back to the apartment just fine after the little incident at the restaurant and despite being happy that Thomas had stood up for me my body was starting to hurt. My wrist was already swelling and was slightly turning colours. I don’t think I’d just twisted it. 

After Thomas pulled up to the curb he quickly shut the SUV off and ran around to my side, signaling for the guards to open the gate and the door. He then opened my door and blinked in at me with worried blue eyes. “Are you alright, love?”

I gave a small smile and nodded a little. “I’m fine but I think I hurt my wrist pretty bad.”

Thomas moved forward and gently scooted his arms beneath my knees and behind my back, picking me up again. I could feel his muscles move and tighten as they flexed. He was very strong. “I’ll take a look at it once we get upstairs, alright?”

I nodded and he kicked the door closed behind him as he turned away and moved towards the apartment building. The guard inside the lobby pushed the elevator button for us and stepped in once Thomas had scooted past him. The guard hit the button for the top floor and turned back to look at Thomas. “Is everything alright, sir?”

Thomas gave a small nod. “Yes, Marius. Just a little trouble at the restaurant. Thank you for helping though.”

Marius smiled and turned back to face the doors as they slid open. He walked forward and stopped in front of the apartment door. After Thomas had shifted me in his arms and held me one handed he pulled the keys out and handed them quickly to Marius who opened the door. He left the keys on the table and left after Thomas had reassured him that everything was alright.

Thomas moved over to the couch and gently sat me down. He then knelt down in front of me and gently picked up my arm. “I’m sorry a thousand times over, love. I’m sorry you were hurt.”

I felt my heart squeeze a little at the concern in his eyes and I reached up with my free hand to gently trace across his cheek. “I’m alright…” I stopped saying what I was going to say as his hands started to gently prod around my wrist and a sharp pain shot through my arm all the way up to my shoulder.

Thomas stopped touching it and immediately apologized. “I’m sorry, love. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it hurt.”

I gave a small laugh as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. “It’s alright. I’ll be alright. But I don’t think I’ll be using that wrist for a little while.”

Thomas stood up and bit at his bottom lip. “Do you want to go to the hospital?”

I frowned and started to shake my head. “No, I think…”

The look on Thomas face stopped me. “I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

I blinked up at his extremely worried face for a few moments before giving a small sigh and standing up. I rocked sideways in my heels and cursed before Thomas arms shot out and caught me, steadying me. “I… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go get it checked out. It does look pretty bad. I don’t think it’s supposed to be blue and green.”

I’d meant for a little humour but Thomas just blinked at me and then wrapped his arms around my waist, scooping me back up into his arms. I gave a small sigh as we headed back out the door. When I was in the car and buckled in and Thomas was behind the wheel again I laid back against the seat and turned to watch as Thomas pulled out into the traffic and headed in the direction to the hospital. I felt a smile pull against the corners of my mouth despite being in pain. He truly was an amazing man; so very kind. My heart squeezed again and I let out an almost inaudible sigh. I knew I was in love.


	24. Chapter 24

**Day #24: Outside**

* * *

 

When we’d gotten to the emergency room it didn’t take long for me to be seen by a doctor. But the poking and prodding and x-rays took about an hour and a half and while I waited for the results Thomas had called Luke and then had gone outside to talk with him about some things. Probably to tell him what happened tonight. I felt really bad because I was causing so much trouble for him with me being here. 

There was a soft knock on my exam room door and the doctor opened the door wide enough for him to walk through and then closed it. He walked over to the little light box thing hanging on the wall and turned it on. While he was pulling out the x-ray shots he started talking. “Miss Dionnsaidhe, I’m afraid I have some bad news for you.”

My breath caught in my throat as he slowly slid the x-rays onto the light box and turned to me. “It’s broken, isn’t it?”

He stared at me over his small glasses for a few moments before shaking his head slightly. “No. You didn’t break it but when you fell and you tried to stop yourself you fractured both your Radius and your Ulna.”

I bit my lip hard so that I wouldn’t start crying. “I’m going to need a cast aren’t I?”

He nodded solemnly. “I’m afraid so.”

“And I won’t be able to perform for my concert at the end of the month either, correct?”

He nodded once more. “Yes.”

I lowered my head and stared down at my bruising wrist. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. “Ok.”

The doctor gave me his apologies and then set about preparing to put the cast on. A nurse came to help him and it took another half hour for him to finish. Thomas had stayed outside the whole time so when I finally signed my release papers and stepped out of the front doors I walked over to the smoking area where him and Luke were sitting.

They didn’t see me so I was able to catch a small portion of what they were discussing.

“I don’t want her to get hurt anymore, Luke.”

Luke nodded. “I’ll agree with you that a public announcement about your relationship would stop a lot of the mobbing of fans… but… it might lose you some fans.”

Thomas sighed and ran his hands through his hair. His voice was worn out like he’d been talking too much. “If I lose fans because I’m in a relationship with someone I love then I’m alright with that. I love my fans, I do. I adore them and I appreciate the support they’ve given me all these years but… the loyal ones will understand.”

I took the final steps to the bench where Thomas was sitting and stopped beside it, clearing my throat lightly. Luke’s head snapped up and Thomas’ did too as they both stood and turned to look at me. I gave a small smile. “Hey, Luke.”

He smiled his boyish grin at me but it didn’t reach his eyes. I could see he was worried about me as well. “Hey, Sabriel. How are you?”

I shrugged. “Okay I guess.”

Thomas stepped around the bench and stopped in front of me. He towered over me as he stared down at me with darkened eyes. “What did the doctor say?” When I lowered my eyes and refused to look at him, his voice became a little firmer and he reached out to tip my chin up. “Sabriel.”

I licked my lips and swallowed the lump in my throat as I fought back the tears that were forming at the corners of my eyes and despite my best efforts one escaped. It slid slowly down my cheek and came to a stop against one of Thomas long fingers. Instead of saying anything I moved the jacket I’d had draped over my injured arm and held it up for both him and Luke to see. “It’s fractured in two places.”

I heard Luke give a small gasp but all I could focus on was the pain that shot through Thomas’ eyes. He took a small step back then another one. “Sabriel." 

I couldn’t stand the pain on Thomas’ face. I took two steps forward so that this time it was me who was standing in front of Thomas and me reaching up to touch his cheek. "It’s not your fault, love.”

He closed his eyes and ducked his head. His voice was strangled and soft as he spoke. “It was my fault. I didn’t protect you.”

I dumped the jacket on the ground, stood on tip-toe so that I could reach and wrapped my left arm around his neck. There was no pain from he action because the doctor had given me pain medication. With my other arm I grabbed a fistful of his curly hair and pulled his face down to my own. I kissed him roughly once. Twice. Three times. “You did protect me, love.”

His arms slid around my waist and held me to him. He leaned his forehead against my own and I could feel his hot breath against my cheeks as it hitched on and off. His tears trickled down and landed against my chest. “But your concert. You won’t be able to play.”

“It’s alright. There will be other concerts.”

A small hiccup escaped from between his lips and he shook his head. His blue eyes opened and stared at me from only a few inches away. “But…”

I silenced his words with another kiss, tightening my grip in his hair until he gave a small sigh. When I pulled away I was just as breathless as he was and it took me a few seconds to gather my thoughts. “I know that becoming a successful pianist on the big stage is my dream but I’ve already come a long way. My road is already build in front of me. Taking a few months off isn’t going to kill it. I promise. I promise, my love.”

Thomas’ arms tightened around me and he stood up, picking me up with him as he moved backwards to find the bench he’d previously been seated on. He sat down and draped me across his lap as he closed his eyes once more and laid a gentle kiss against my forehead. “As long as you promise me, Sabriel, I’ll believe you. But I’m sorry I got you hurt. I want nothing more in this world than to protect you. To love you. Forever.”

I smiled and laid my head against his shoulder. “I don’t blame you, Thomas. I’ll live, I promise you. This just means I’ll get to stay longer with you.”

Thomas’ chuckle vibrated through his chest and I snuggled closer, laying my injured arm against my legs so that it wasn’t in the way. “I would like that very much.”

I smiled against his shirt and just lay there. Luke had probably walked off somewhere but neither I nor Thomas paid him any mind at the moment. It was just me and him; me and my love.


	25. Winter

**Day #25: Winter**

* * *

 

Today marked the seventh month I’d been dating Thomas. It was December, winter time, and I was standing out on my loft’s balcony looking over the busy London street. My brother had bought me this nice little place after I had told him I wanted to move to London and take some time off from performing. After I’d broken my wrist back in July I’d found that I’d missed out on a lot while aiming towards my dreams. That’s when I decided I didn’t want to miss out on any more. I knew my dreams and goals would never leave and I knew I always had a place as a pianist. It wasn’t like I didn’t perform at small events here and there, I just didn’t perform big. I didn’t travel from country to country. 

“Are you alright love?”

I turned away from the street and looked in at Thomas as he lowered himself into one of the reclining sofas. He was wearing pajama bottoms with little Loki’s spread out here and there and his favourite shirt, again with Loki on it. I smiled and walked back into the livingroom, closing the balcony door behind me. “I’m alright. I was just watching the traffic.”

I walked over to him, in my own comfy, warm pajamas and sat down in his lap, draping my legs over the arm of the chair and snuggling in against his warm chest. He hummed his approval and wrapped an arm around me. “I was just wondering because I called your name from the bedroom and you didn’t answer.”

I blushed and gave a tiny shrug. “I was just thinking really.”

Thomas fingers played up and down my arm and made me shiver slightly. “Thinking about what?”

I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat, enjoying the warmth of his body. He usually came over every night when he wasn’t busy and spent it with me. Today was Sunday so he had his day off which meant he could spend the entire day being lazy with me and watching football or a movie. “Nothing in particular really. Maybe a little of everything. How amazed I am that I’ve come so far in life. How I’ve finally gained my own home, a loving boyfriend who is amazing. Things like that.”

“You were thinking about me?”

I giggled and gave a tiny shrug. “Maybe just a passing though.”

“Oh?” Before I knew what he was going to do he’d casually dumped me on the floor while standing, grinning down at me. “Just a passing thought am I?”

I gave a very unlady-like huff and smacked at his legs which were the only thing I could reach with him towering over me. “You’re just mean.”

Thomas threw his head back and laughed. It echoed in the loft and made my heart race happily. When he was finished he leaned down and ruffled my already half-tangled hair. “I could be meaner.” He scooted around me and walked over to the balcony door, throwing it open so that the cool air rushed back into the room. 

I narrowed my eyes and slowly stood up as he bent down and scooped up a giant handful of snow. My eyes widened and I started backing up the second he turned and started walking towards me, grinning evilly. “Oh no you don’t, Thomas William Hiddleston! I don’t want that snow in my apartment!”

Just as I made it to the bedroom he rushed at me and I gave a loud scream, running towards the bathroom where I knew I could lock him out and remain safe. I didn’t make it. His legs were longer and he was faster so I was tackled to the bedroom floor in seconds. His grin widened as he straddled my waist. “Did you think you could escape me, love?”

I playfully glared at him and kept my eye on the snow he still had in his hand. It had slowly started dripping on the floor but I wasn’t worried at the moment. I was more worried about what he was going to do with it. “Maybe.”

“Hmmm.” He gave a small chuckle as he reached over with his free hand and plucked a chunk out of the snow. “Shall we see how cold it is outside?”

I raised my hands and tried to swat his incoming hand away but he just held both hands away from me before leaning down and quite unexpectedly kissing me. His lips were warm and demanding, making my mind go fuzzy and all the fight leave my body. I slowly reached up and cupped his face, holding him to me. But that’s what he was waiting for. In the blink of an eye he reached down and shoved the massive chunk of snow down the front of my shirt. He broke the kiss quickly and rolled off to the side where he stood up and grinned like a loon.

I gave a loud screech and sat up, jerking at my shirt as the snow dropped father down into the front of my bra. It was stuck in between my boobs and it was freaking cold. I turned and glared at the man I loved. “Oh, you’re gonna pay for this, mister. You just wait until you step outside. I’m going to bury your sorry butt right in the snow bank beside the stairs.”

My words had no effect on Thomas though as he casually popped the small chunk of snow into his mouth and crunched down on it, chewing slowly. His word were a little distorted as he spoke around the snow. “I’m sure you’ll try, love.”

I huffed and stood up, reaching into the top of my shirt and into my bra to grab the snow, not caring if he watched or not. It’s not like he hadn’t seen me naked anyways. When I was able to grab the half melted piece of snow I growled and chucked it at him. “Oh I’ll do more than try, mister sassy-pants. I did it to my brother before and I’ll do it to you.”

He just laughed and didn’t move, letting the snow hit his chest and then plop down to the floor. He stepped over it and walked over to me. “Come now, love, we both know who will be the one buried in the snow.”

I narrowed my eyes and backed away from him, aiming for the bathroom again. “You.”

Thomas shook his head, his bed-head curls bouncing back and forth. “Wrong.”

I hit the bathroom doorframe and turned quickly to scooch in but once again I wasn’t quick enough. Thomas’ long arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back out of the bathroom. I gave a little fight as I dangled above the floor, my feet most definitely NOT touching the floor. “I’m not wrong, you tall butt-head. Now put me down.”

His breath warmed against my hear as he chuckled and spoke. “Why do you always call me a butt-head? Can’t you find any other word to describe me?”

I pouted my lips out and crossed my arms with a huff, not bothering to fight to stand on the floor any more. He could hold me for a long time and my weight wouldn’t bother him. One of the perks of keeping buff for Loki’s role. “No. Butt-head suits you just fine… butt-head.”

Thomas pressed a tiny kiss against the side of my neck before turning and tossing me nonchalantly onto the bed. I gave a loud squeak as I landed with a bounce. My hair flipped all around me and I glared out from behind it. He walked over and knelt on the bed, reaching out his long arm to brush my hair from my face. “You’re absolutely beautiful when you pout.”

I gave a small sniff and turned my head to the side, keeping my lips pouted out. I refused to say anything to him. He moved closer to me and kissed me on the cheek, slipping his fingers under my chin so he could turn my face back around. “Come now, love. At least you could kiss me instead of pout those pretty lips. I might even allow you to bury me in the snow for a kiss.” I looked sideways at him and sucked in a deep breath, holding it. When I let it go I turned quickly and kissed him on the lips knowing he wouldn’t let me escape with just that. His hand slid into my hair and tightened, holding my head in place. He spoke softly against my lips. “You should know better than to try and sneak a peek from me, my little spit-fire. I’ve had year of perfecting the art of winning.”

His eyes were mesmerizing as I stared up into them from inches away. My voice was suddenly softer and I found it harder to breath steadily. “You sound like Loki.”

Thomas chuckled. “I am Loki, love.”

I smirked a little. “Liar.”

His lips crushed against mine and he cut off anything else I would of said. His free hand snaked around my waist and pulled me up against him as his other hand fisted tightly into my hair. I have a low moan at the slight pain and reached up to grab two handfuls of his shirt, holding on for dear life as his tongue dueled with my own, conquering even that. When he finally pulled away I was panting for breath and my whole body was shaking and weak. My eyes weren’t even focused as he gave a seductively low chuckle. “I never lie, beautiful. You should know that.”

All I could do was slightly nod; my body could do nothing else. He’d taken all fight away, all thought but him away, and I wanted nothing else but him. He had my heart completely; my thoughts completely; my body completely. And I knew I loved him completely.


	26. Diamond

**Day #26: Diamond**

* * *

 

Today was absolutely beautiful. Light January snow in East Anglia out in the countryside was always beautiful. Thomas shifted nervously for the umpteenth time and checked his pocket to make sure his surprise was still there.

Thomas sister, Emma, stepped up in front of him and grinned. “What'cha nervous about, brother?”

Thomas gave a small laugh. He knew that she knew and that his mother knew and that his entire family knew. That was the reason he’d brought Sabriel out here, to the place where his mother was born. It truly was beautiful country. His family was horse folk and raised them in large, extending pastures. He wanted today to be special. 

There was crunching of snow behind him and Emma as his mother and his love, Sabriel, finally made it to the small snowed meadow on his uncle’s land. Sabriel smiled upon seeing him and ran to him, tackling him. He wasn’t expecting that so he let out a surprised laugh as she landed on top of him and straddled his waist, kissing him quickly. “It’s so beautiful out here, Thomas!! Why did I not know you had family in the countryside?!” She grabbed a handful of his suit vest and pulled up and down, shaking him a little for emphasis.

Thomas laughed harder and allowed her her fun. She was adorable with her cheeks flushed red from the cool air and her beautiful green eyes twinkling with excitement. She didn’t know why we were out here and Thomas was glad even though he was still nervous. His heart raced in his chest and he prayed that Sabriel wouldn’t catch on. After a few minutes of laying in the light snow he sat up, causing Sabriel to slide down into his lap. He smiled. “I’m glad you like it, love. Only problem is that if you don’t let me get up I won’t be able to finish showing you around because my backside will be frozen to the ground.”

Sabriel gave a small laugh and struggled her way up from his lap. When she was standing she reached down and attempted to pull Thomas to his feet. She only succeeded to get him to one knee. “Dammit, Thomas. For a bean pole you’re pretty heavy!”

Diana laughed behind them and called out to Sabriel, pulling her attention away from Thomas. “Now, now, Sabriel. That’s my bean pole of a son you’re talking about.”

Sabriel turned around with a face splitting grin to face Diana and propped her hands on her hips, huffing her bangs away from her face. “Well, your bean pole or my bean pole, either way he’s heavy.”

“Sabriel.” While Sabriel had been turned away Thomas had quietly pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Nestled inside was a very beautiful engagement ring. It was made from rosewood and silver and spaced around the entire loop of it were beautiful diamonds. Each diamond  glittered like fire in the afternoon sun as Sabriel turned around to face him.

She stumbled back and fell flat on her backside when she saw the velvet box and the ring. She just sat there gaping as Emma rushed over to see if she was alright. She waved her back as she blinked at Thomas in shock. “T… Thomas?”

Thomas licked his lips nervously and sucked in a deep breath before speaking in a considerably steady voice. “Sabriel… I know… I know we haven’t know each other for a long time, barely 8 months, but… Sabriel Arietta Dionnsaidhe, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Sabriel slowly scooted forward onto her knees until she knelt in front of Thomas and she slowly reached out to take the ring from the velvet box. She slid her fingers over the smooth tiny rosewood band and then traced her fingers over the silver and diamonds. She turned her green eyes up to him and as tears started falling down her cheeks she slid it onto her ring finger. “Yes. Yes a million times. Yes for infinity, Thomas. Yes, yes, yes.”

Thomas closed the velvet box and slid it into his pocket before reaching out to wipe at the tears that glittered just as beautifully as the diamonds. He leaned forward and stopped inches from Sabriel’s lips, whispering his words warmly against them. “My house, mine honour, yea my life be thine.” ***** As his lips finally pressed against Sabriel’s she gave a soft sigh knowing she was truly loved. She was loved by the most amazing man in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shakespeare - “All’s Well That Ends Well”, IV:II
> 
> “My house, mine honour, yea my life be thine.”


	27. Letters

**Day #27: Letters**

* * *

 

_January 14th, 2013 - 3 p.m._

 

 

> Dear Gabriel,
> 
> I know it has been a few months since I have seen you and I am saddened by that. But, I have some very good news for you. And as my twin and my brother whom I love dearly I wanted to tell you immediately. This email letter should work just fine and is much quicker than mailing you the news. What is the news you ask? Well… brother dearest… Thomas asked me to be his wife yesterday. I’m sorry that I didn’t email you immediately after but I was a little busy for the rest of the day. I had dinner with his cousins and uncles and aunts and his youngest sister and his mother. Me and Thomas didn’t get back until very, very late and then we passed out. He sadly had to leave this morning to start filming a movie again. But he gave me the best gift possible, Gabriel. He gave me his heart. His love. Him for eternity. Please brother, I hope you are happy for me because I am the happiest I have been in a very, very long time. I love you, Gabe and I can’t wait to hear from you. And I can’t wait to see you. I love you, bubby. Talk to you later. 
> 
> \- Sabriel
> 
>  

* * *

 

_January 14th, 2013 - 4:30 a.m._

 

 

> Gabriel,
> 
> Hey man, I know this is absolutely short notice but I wanted you to know that I proposed to your sister. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it but I wanted to be an absolute surprise for the both of you. My family knew. They helped me plan the perfect setting for the proposal. I hope you’re not mad. My deepest apologies if you are. You can punch me the next time you see me. I want you to know though that I love your sister so very much. She is what makes my heart beat every day and I want nothing more than to have her beside me for the rest of my life and to take care of her the way she deserves. Thanks for helping the both of us get together and bless you for raising your sister into such a beautiful woman. I’ll talk to you on the phone soon but right now I’m flying across the pond to start filming a movie. Once I land if I haven’t gotten an email back I’ll call. Peace out, Gabe.
> 
> \- Tom
> 
>  

* * *

 

_January 15th, 2013 - 2 a.m._

 

 

> Thomas…
> 
> It’s about damn time!!!! I was wondering if I was going to have to beat you within an inch of your life but I guess not. I’m glad I’ll be able to call you my brother now. But if you hurt my sister I will rip your heart out and hand it to her on a pure gold plate. Peace out, man. Peace out. I’ll talk to you when it’s not early as hell.
> 
> \- Gabriel
> 
>  

* * *

 

_January 15th, 2013 - 2:20 a.m._

 

 

> Sis… FUCK YES!!!! I don’t know why I tried to stop you in the beginning but I’m sorry. Tom is the man for you. And just so you know, he’s the only man I’ll hand you over to. The ONLY man. So don’t you chicken out and dump his ass. I love you sis and I’ll talk to you when it’s not the butt-crack of morning. 
> 
> \- Gabriel
> 
>  

* * *

 

_January 15th, 2013 - 4 p.m._

 

 

> Dearest Sabriel,
> 
> So, either by thy picture or my love, thyself away thou art present still with me; For thou not farther than my thoughts canst move, and I am still with them, and they with thee. *****
> 
> \- Sincerely: your future husband, Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shakespeare - Part of Sonnet 47


	28. Promise

Day #28: Promise

* * *

 

The two months leading up to me and Thomas’ wedding had been absolutely hectic and stressful. But despite that I was having so much fun. I would be married in two days. Emma was helping with everything and Sarah, Thomas’ older sister, had actually traveled from Chennai, India to help as well. Today was the day I got to meet her for the first time. Thomas had shown me pictures of her and Diana had shown me baby pictures of all of her children, but I’d never actually talked to Sarah or seen her until now. She was tall and beautiful with a commanding presence. She wasn’t as tall as Thomas but she was an inch or two taller than me, Emma, and her mother. Her hair was a lighter blonde than Emma’s and she kept it up in a tight ponytail that hung to the top of her shoulders. She was a journalist over in India with her husband.  

Thomas had made it back to London, taking a few days off from filming for the wedding, and he welcomed his sister with open arms as she walked into the living-room. “Sarah, it’s so good to see you after so long.”

Sarah laughed and punched him playfully on the arm. “You should spend more time with us in India next time then and not make it so long in between visits. My husband says hello.”

Thomas smiled and nodded his head. “Where’s my beautiful niece?”

Sarah’s smile brightened. “Mum has her at the moment in the kitchen but you should see her. She’s growing so fast!”

Thomas laughed loudly and hugged his older sister tightly once more before stepping back and pulling me up beside him, showing me off. “Sarah, I’d like you to meet my almost-wife, Sabriel.”

Sarah turned her dark blue eyes to me and smiled, her smile exactly like Thomas’ and Emma’s and their mother’s. There was no mistaking her for anyone else’s sister. She held her hand out and I slid mine into hers. Her grip was firm and confident. “Sabriel. That’s a very lovely name. Very unique. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone named Sabriel. It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you finally and to also welcome you into the family.” Sarah paused and winked at her brother before continuing. “We Hiddlestons can be a rowdy lot at times so I hope you’re ready for a massive welcome from everyone along with insane partying and silly games.”

I laughed almost as loudly as Thomas and hugged him tightly to my side. I stared up into his beautiful blue eyes and was glad that I would soon be a part of this family. “Is it true?”

Thomas’ grin nearly split his face as he quickly nodded, winking back at his sister. They were obviously having fun tag-team teasing me. “I can most definitely promise you, love, we are an insane bunch… but not too insane. So don’t worry your pretty head and just focus on getting ready for our wedding.”

Just as Thomas leaned down to press a kiss against the tip of my nose Sarah let out a sharp cough along with a chuckle. It was almost a strangled noise. “I’ll just be going to the kitchen then to make sure mum isn’t spoiling my daughter.” She turned and walked towards the kitchen but stopped and turned slightly, interrupting the kiss Thomas was leaning down to do. “I’m glad to have you as a sister, Sabriel. My brother is a good man. I know he’ll take the utmost care of you and give you the world on a silver platter if you ask him to. I wish nothing but absolute happiness for the both of you.”

With that she turned and disappeared around the corner into the kitchen. I blinked after her for a few seconds before turning back to smile up at my almost-husband. “I think she likes me.”

Thomas laughed and reached up to cup my cheek. I leaned into it as he leaned down again to finish the kiss he’d almost started. His words were warm whispers against my lips before they pressed hungrily against my own. “We all like you, beautiful. Never doubt that. And I love you the most, my beautiful almost-wife.”


	29. Simple

**Day #29: Simple**

* * *

 

Today. Today was the day I became someone else. Today was the day that I took the name Hiddleston. I would no longer be the same person. I would be a wife to an amazing man. 

Everyone rushed around me as I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection. At this very moment I never thought I’d look this beautiful. The dress I was wearing was absolutely stunning. It wasn’t big and fancy like a lot of famous people’s wedding dresses but it was just as beautiful. The skirt fell all the way to the floor and left a train behind me as I walked. It was made entirely of antique lace and lined with small silver Romani coins that tinkled at every move. The bodice of it was the same colour as the lace except it was silk. It was sleeveless and was corseted in the back with soft sage green ribbons. Gabriel, being the wonderful brother that he is, had searched for it high and low. When he’d found it he knew I would love it so he bought it from a Romani seamstress that lived and worked in the States with her family. She specialized in designing non-traditional wedding dresses. A few weeks after I had told him me and Thomas were getting married he’d showed up at my flat and surprised me with this. A wedding gift he’d said. 

I gently touched a few of the small coins and smiled at myself in the mirror. Today was my special day and I would look absolutely beautiful on it. Even if it was just a simple wedding with family and a few close friends I was happy. 

There was a soft knock at the door and one of the bridesmaids, a longtime friend of mine and fellow pianist, answered. It was Diana. She gently closed the door behind her and walked over to where I was standing. I could see she had been crying already because there were slight mascara stains on her cheeks. I quickly grabbed up a nearby napkin and turned, wetting it with my tongue and wiping at the stains. Diana laughed and tried to wave me away. “Oh stop that child. No need to worry about how I look today. It’s all about you and my son.”

I smiled at her and finished wiping away the mascara stains. “Bah, it won’t kill me if I make sure you look amazing, Diana.”

Diana smiled and tipped her head sideways, her face betraying her age as she dropped her shield. She tenderly reached up and brushed back some stubborn curly bangs. “Please, call me mother now. I wouldn’t want anything else. You’re soon to be my daughter and I am absolutely happy to have another one.”

I bit my bottom lip for a few moments fighting against tears and gave a small nod. “Thank you… mother. I feel blessed to be a part of this family. I’ve only had my brother for so long it’s strange but at the same time comforting.”

Diana gave a soft laugh before shifting slightly and reaching into one of her pockets and pulling out a small locket necklace. She held it out to me, her hand shaking a little. “I was walking the other day and I saw this in a store window and I instantly thought of you. I figured it would look beautiful with your wedding dress.”

I gently took the small locket from her and traced a finger over it. It was a small heart. I slowly clicked the clasp to open it and the second it did a soft song started to play. This wasn’t just any plain locket. It was a musical one. The song was Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata. On the inside of the empty part of the locket was a small picture of Thomas. He was smiling. It was black and white and absolutely stunning. He was wearing a three piece suite with one of his favourite striped ties. I knew it was blue and black because I’d seen him wear it often. I turned watery eyes up to Diana and struggled to smile and not cry at the same time. “It’s beautiful. I… I don’t know what to say.”

Diana’s smile grew as she took the necklace from my fingers and motioned for me to turn. While I lifted my long, long curly hair up she clasped it around my neck. When she was done she leaned against my shoulder and stared at the both of us in the mirror. “You look absolutely beautiful, Sabriel. I would have no one else for my son than you. You bless us all." 

Without saying another word she turned away from me, wiping at her eyes, and left. I stared into the mirror for a little while longer after she’d left and absently fingered the beautiful locket. I was truly happy. 


	30. Future

**Day #30: Future**

* * *

 

Thomas shifted nervously as he stood in front of the body of people who’d been invited to his and Sabriel’s wedding. He’d never been so nervous in his life. He’s also never been happier than he was today. He was finally going to marry the woman who’d stolen his heart. 

Him and Sabriel had decided on a small private wedding for their special day and had only invited family and close friends. All paparazzi were banned from the wedding but they were all waiting outside, ready to pounce at first sight of the newlyweds. Gabriel, Sabriel’s twin brother was Thomas’ Best Man. Luke, his publicist and best friend was his second Best Man. He hadn’t wanted to choose between either of them. His sisters Emma and Sarah were Sabriel’s Maids of Honour. He’d laughed when she decided not to choose between the both of them and instead, gave them both the title of Maid of Honour. Thomas was glad his future wife was like him in many ways. A few of her musician friends played the part as the Bride’s Maids.

Thomas was pulled from his thoughts as the violins and the piano started to play, signaling that his bride was ready to make her appearance and walk down the aisle. His father, who’d divorced his mother when he was younger, had surprisingly asked for the honour of walking the bride down the aisle. Thomas had been slightly conflicted with that decision because he was still slightly hurt from his parent’s divorce, but he’d left the decision up to Sabriel. After meeting his father a few times she’d finally told him that she did indeed want his father to walk her down the aisle. 

Now as the back doors of the sanctuary opened and everyone stood, Thomas caught the first glimpse of his wife-to-be as she took her first few steps down the aisle. His breath caught in his throat and he had to swallow loudly at the sight of her. The ivory colour of the lace and silk and the silver glint of the Romani coins complemented her dark Native American complexion. Her long hair fell straight down her back in wave after wave of curls, swaying with each step as she got closer. She wasn’t wearing a veil so he could see her beautiful face as she kept her bright green eyes trained on his. In place of a veil she was wearing a small silver circlet that glittered with small diamonds. She was the picture of perfection. She was shining brighter than any star in the sky. She was his goddess; his blessing; his life; his heart; his everything.

When Sabriel finally stepped up beside him and his father placed her hand into Thomas’ they both turned to face the priest. The priest smiled at the both of them. “Thomas, I believe you had written your own vows today, am I correct?”

Thomas swallowed loudly before nodding his head. “You are.”

The priest nodded and waved him on. “Please bless us with your words then.”

Thomas turned slowly to face his bride and licked at his lips as she blinked her pretty eyes up at him. He could feel his heart racing and his blood speeding through his veins as his adrenaline kicked in.

He gently took both of Sabriel’s hands into his own and smiled. “Sabriel, my love. I have never been so blessed in my life than I am now. You have brought laughter and light into my life. You’ve made my heart beat as if it would pound out of my chest and gallop into your beautiful hands. I don’t care that we haven’t known each other for years; I care about the time we have known each other. On the day that I found you running from the rain I knew you were something special. When you had dinner with me and went on a walk afterwards I knew I wanted you in my life. When we said goodbye at the airport and you tackled me to the ground and agreed to be my girlfriend I knew that I never wanted to be separated from you even though we both had work in different parts of the world. The nights and mornings we talked on the phone made my heart sing with joy and I knew I was blessed to know your beautiful soul. I was blessed to hear your words which were like music that filled the symphony halls. When I watched you perform via online I never wished to be somewhere more than I wished to be there with you in the dressing room as we talked. When you finally moved to London to be closer to me and my family I was absolutely happy. I wanted nothing but your happiness. When you threatened to bury me in the snow a few months ago I knew in the future when we grow old together I would let you do just that. And then…”

Thomas paused here and sucked in a deep breath as he watched the tears start to fall down Sabriel’s cheeks. “And then when I took you out to my family’s land and proposed and you accepted I knew I was far more blessed than any other man in this world. I only want you for myself. I only want to love you and give you the world. I want to give you everything you didn’t have growing up and I want to give you a family.”

Thomas paused again and gently released Sabriel’s hands as he turned to Gabriel and took the beautiful silver and diamond ring from him. He turned back and once again took one of Sabriel’s hands into his own. He took a few seconds to pull the engagement ring from her wedding finger and then slid the diamond ring onto it. The engagement ring followed back into place and fit snuggly against the silver band. “You are now my future, Sabriel. You are my everything. And I’ll love you until every breath from my body is gone and my heart doesn’t beat any longer. I’m blessed to call you my wife.”

Sabriel gave a weak laugh as she pulled her hands away to wipe at her eyes as tears flooded down her cheeks. Her voice was rough as she spoke but strong. “Thomas, my love, sadly I didn’t prepare any long vows and if I did they could never match the beauty that you’ve woven with your own words.”

Thomas’ cheeks brightened lightly with a blush and he pulled one of Sabriel’s hands up to kiss her knuckles. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to…”

Sabriel cut him off with a firm hand over his mouth. “Don’t apologize.”

There was some laughter from the crowd behind them because they knew Thomas liked to apologize about everything. “I am blessed to have had you say such beautiful words to me, love. I will never forget them. What I want to say though is that I love you, heart, mind, body, and soul. I want nothing more than to live the rest of my life with you. From the second I met you you’ve changed my life for the better and I can’t give you enough thanks. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. I hope you know that. I want to show you that. I am glad to have a future with you. I’m glad to be your wife.”

Without another word she turned to Sarah who produced Thomas’ wedding band. It was a match to her engagement ring; Rosewood and silver, and absolutely stunning. Sabriel turned back to her future husband and took his large, soft hand into her own and slid the ring onto his ring finger. When it was settled as far as it would go she pulled his hand up to her mouth and kissed the ring gently, much like he’d done with her knuckles a little bit ago. “I want no man but you for my husband.”

The both of them smiled at each other and you could see their hearts in their eyes. They truly loved each other. The priest gave a soft cough. “If you’d turn back this way, you love birds, I will proceed to finish so that you can both be husband and wife.”

The crowd laughed again and there were a few honks as people blew their noses and wiped their tears. 

Thomas and Sabriel both clasped hands once again and turned to face the priest. They both spoke at the same time, perfectly in sync. “Please continue.”

The old priest smiled brightly at the both of them and nodded. “Do you, Thomas William Hiddleston, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health until death do you part?”

Thomas smiled at Sabriel, his eyes glittering with unshed tears of joy. “I do.”

The priest nodded and turned to Sabriel. “Do you, Sabriel Arietta  Dionnsaidhe, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health until death do you part?”

Sabriel gave a sharp nod, her curls bouncing down her back and around her face as she smiled brightly at Thomas, her eyes and cheeks glittering with tears. She hadn’t held them back like Thomas had. “I absolutely do.”

Thomas chuckled and pulled Sabriel tightly against his side as they both turned back to look at the priest. The priest cracked a grin that almost split his face and he quickly did the sign of the cross and spoke loudly for all to hear. “Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!”

Thomas slowly turned completely to face his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, bending her backwards as she gave a little squeak and kissed her soundly on the lips. He kissed her until they both couldn’t breathe anymore and then he pulled Sabriel back upwards and turned to present her to everyone that had come.

His family and friends, now her family and friends, all stood and whistled and screamed and hooted with joy.

The priest looked out to the now cheering crowd of family and friends and his voice boomed to fill the sanctuary, vibrating off the walls and echoing into the rafters. “I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston.”

Before Thomas and Sabriel stepped down the steps and down the aisle, he pulled her tightly against his side once more and whispered into her ear so that only she heard. “I love you, Mrs. Sabriel Arietta Hiddleston.”


End file.
